En Silencio
by Diminishing Quarter
Summary: Hinata huye de Konoha y termina en un pueblo casi abandonado. Donde encuentra su lugar en el mundo. Donde el mayor salvador del pueblo es el vengador mas buscado de Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke.  Mal Summary, pero denle oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Y estoy aqui con una nueva historia SASUHINA por supuesto :)**

**Tenia que publicarla por que esta idea no se me iba de la cabeza y la verdad quera publicarla aqui.**

**Espero que les guste, ya que ustedes me dan animo de escribir.**

**Este es solo el prologo, posteriormente subire el primer capitulo**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>EN SILENCIO<p>

PROLOGO…..

Oscuridad… soledad. Sus fieles acompañantes en tan peligroso viaje.

¿A dónde se dirige?

Sus pies se mueven solos, la guían a un lugar nuevo. Donde cosas nuevas pasaran, donde la gente la vera como una simple extraña. Eso quiere ser… una simple extraña, una extranjera donde nadie la conozca y juzgue por sus acciones.

Todas las pertenencias que más ama vienen con ella. Una foto de su madre, de sus fieles amigos y compañeros de equipo y por último la foto de su hermana. Aunque su padre no lo supiera, Hinata y Hanabi se unieron en los últimos años convirtiéndose en más que hermanas.

Dejo a su hermana, a sus amigos detrás, sus estudios casi finalizados como médico ninja. Su corazón se le partía, su alma se destroza, pero era lo mejor.

Ya no podía continuar con esto y Hanabi lo sabía, por eso le ayudo a escapar. Para que su hermana fuera feliz por primera vez; que buscara su felicidad en otra parte.

Necesitaba suministros para su viaje, comida, armas, pergaminos y medicamentos especialmente hechos por ella.

Lagrimas traicioneras corrían por sus mejillas. No sabía si eran por dolor de irse y dejado atrás o por felicidad de comenzar otra vida.

Tocaron la puerta y fue inevitable que se estremeciera. Tan rápido la habían descubierto, pero si se había cerciorado de que no la descubrieran.

-Oneesan soy yo. Ábreme- era Hanabi quien hablaba.

Hinata abrió rápidamente, Hanabi estaba empapada. Llovía desde que el día había comenzaba y casi al anochecer no menguaba la lluvia. Le tendió una toalla a su hermana menor y ella susurro un gracias.

-Ya es hora- susurro la Hyuuga menor. Mientras la mayor asentía.

Sus blanquecinos dedos tocaron el mueble de su habitación, no extrañaría nada. Porque nada de esto era suyo. Con su mano derecha tomo la izquierda y sin saber que era observada por Hanabi se quitó el anillo de compromiso.

No podía irse por la entrada principal, mañana seria cuando todos se enterarían de su huida. Tendría ventaja si es que iban a buscarla, había trampas hechas por las personas que la ayudaban a escapar.

Un ladrido la hizo voltear hacia Akamaru, que corría lo más rápido posible para despedirse de ella. La arrojo al suelo y pasaba su lengua una y otra vez, queriendo guardar su aroma y su presencia. Hinata acariciaba su pelaje y sonreía después de tanto tiempo, eso le rompía el corazón a Hanabi, no volver a ver esa sonrisa nunca más.

-¡Hinata!- Kiba corría y detrás de el venia Shino con la misma postura de siempre. Cubierto con su ropa y anteojos.

Hinata se levantó y más lágrimas salían por sus ojos blanquecinos. Abrazo a ambos durante un largo tiempo, ya ni importaba que todos estuvieran empapados. La lluvia era el simbolismo de lo que sentían los presentes en ese bosque. Hace 7 años habían sido nombrados equipo bajo el mando de Kurenai y por 7 años habían sido inseparables. Pero ahora el equipo se separaba con la huida de la Hyuuga.

Kiba y Shino apoyaban su huida, querían lo mejor para ella. La veían como su hermana menor y su felicidad era también la felicidad de ellos. La acompañaron 7 años de su vida y vieron como su vida se deshacía en ese clan, no podían hacer nada para reconstruirla; solo dejarla ir.

-Cu…cuídate- la voz de Kiba se quebraba por culpa de su tristeza, era la primera vez que Inuzuka Kiba quería llorar y que Aburame Shino quería perder la compostura.- no dejes que nadie te lastime otra vez.

-Hai- susurro.

-Se fuerte- le dijo Shino quien por primera vez bajaba el cierre de su chamarra y dejaba ver su rostro- el mundo es muy despiadado Hinata.- se quitó sus anteojos oscuros y mostro su rostro completo. Se podía notar la profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

Ambos hombres de 19 años la extrañarían y ella a ellos.

-Lo seré.-Hinata se limpió sus lágrimas- Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Akamaru. Despídanme de Kurenai sensei… Hanabi te quiero. Adiós.-

Corrió sin dar vuelta atrás, si lo hacía no podría irse.

Todo se rompía en mil pedazos, de ahora en adelante estaría sola.

Porque un corazón roto no podía unirse en un solo día. Sus ilusiones y sueños no volverían y porque su destino ya no estaba en sus manos. Se iba para que todo volviera a unirse en un lugar lejos de aquí, donde nadie la conozca.

Una figura se veía correr, delgada y fina. Era ella huyendo, nadie pensó que era Hinata Hyuuga la que se veía. La Ex – Heredera del Clan a la que se le fue impuesta el sello del pájaro enjaulado y la Ex – prometida de Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado<p>

Ya saben... dudas, sugerencias, opiniones y jitomatazos en un Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>EN SILENCIO<p>

CAPITULO 1

Activo su Byakugan después de un día de partida, por primera vez giro hacia atrás y miro hacia su alrededor. Sentía un pequeño dolor en su cabeza, pero no era nada por lo cual alarmarse. Justo después de que le impusieran el sello la distancia de su Byakugan había disminuido, pero no le impidió ver que una de las trampas estaba por ser activada. Ya comenzaron a buscarla.

"_-Hemos llegado a nuestro veredicto- dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo Hyuuga- el clan necesita una persona fuerte y con la capacidad de liderar a nuestra gente- todos miraban al padre de la heredera del clan. Todos pensaban igual._

_No cumplía con los aspectos necesarios._

_-Hiashi- el anciano lo miro- le impondremos el sello a tu hija mayor, ella no tiene el potencial como tu hija menor-_

_-¡Acaso están locos!- reprocho el líder del clan- a ella no se le impondrá el sello.-decía Hiashi indignado._

_No permitiría que a su hija le impusieran el sello. Sería una vergüenza total que la incompetencia de Hinata los hiciera llegar a esos extremos. Hinata podría ser débil ante sus ojos, tal vez nunca lleno sus expectativas por ser la heredera._

_Pero eso no quitaba que dentro y profundamente de esa coraza que armaba frente a su hija hubiera amor hacia ella. La quiere, como un padre ama a su hija. Ella es cálida, adorable y amable; lo que la hacía un blanco fácil en batallas, sabe muy bien que su hija odia los conflictos, por eso siempre obedece lo que le imponen._

_Incluso Hiashi es su juventud, siempre acato órdenes. Por eso la relación que tenía con su hermano era superficial; solo eran el Souke y el Bouke, el gran abismo entre ellos. Por más de 20 años de su vida siguió órdenes y se convirtió en el líder, nunca pensó o vio necesario cambiar las reglas por las cuales el Clan se regía._

_Pero ahora cambiaba, no quería a su primogénita mostrando el sello de sumisión. Por primera vez se rebelaría contra el consejo._

_-Me rehúso a eso- Hiashi retaba al consejo a que lo desobedecieran ahora que era el líder.- de mi vida corre que a mi hija no le ponen el sello.-_

_Los ancianos del consejo murmuraban el uno con el otro, la escena parecía un juicio. Uno de los ancianos. Hideki, el padre de Hiashi. El más importante del consejo se levantó de la mesa. Era el hombre con más antigüedad en el consejo, el antiguo líder y el más sensato en cuanto a los problemas del Clan. Hiashi siempre lo había admirado como persona y más cuando ese hombre se había encargado de su entrenamiento._

_-No hay otra solución Hiashi- le hablo calmadamente. Como siempre lo había hecho.- Simplemente no vemos otra, tu hija no lleno nuestras expectativas. Nos vemos forzados a hacerlo, aunque encuentres otra solución queremos el sello. Para que tengamos una líder como lo es tu hija menor, mi nieta tendrá que pasar a la rama secundaria y sabes que es lo que significa- el hombre se acercó a paso lento a Hiashi y toco su hombro, provocando que el líder lo mirara.- Decide…. Que tu hija se quede en el Clan como la prometida de tu sobrino y con el sello impuesto, o desterrada no solo del Clan; haríamos lo posible que fuera de Konoha.- finalizo el hombre regresando a su lugar sin sentarse- tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo Hiashi-"_

* * *

><p>…..<p>

"Al final había terminado yéndose de Konoha" – el líder del Clan pensaba al estar en su despacho. Esta mañana le habían informado la huida de su hija, solo para seguir el protocolo armo a un grupo de 3 personas para buscarla. Pero como deseaba que no la encontraran, se arrepintió de ser un padre egoísta y haberle impuesto el sello. Vio por meses como la luz de su primogénita se apagaba poco a poco, lo mejor era haberle dado la libertad a su hija.

Envió a su hija en ese equipo, Neji se había propuesto unirse a buscar a su prometida. También Kou se unió al grupo. Hiashi secretamente le dijo a Kou que impidiera que encontraran a su hija, era mejor que ella siguiera libre que enjaulada en el triste destino que le estaba tocando. A pesar de ser severo, frio con ella; incluso como padre la lastimo. Solo por miedo lo hizo… era tan parecida a ella. La quiere y esa es la verdad, la alejaba de el para no hacerla sufrir a ella y a él.

El equipo de búsqueda había salido esa mañana, ya tenían 4 horas corriendo sin parar, a Hanabi le pareció un buen momento para atrasar al equipo y darle más ventaja a su hermana.

-¡Kou, Neji!- grito mientras se detenía en seco- estoy cansada descansemos- y se tiro al suelo.

-Hanabi-sama eso imposible, tenemos que seguir con la búsqueda- Neji trato de levantarla y ella se oponía.

Kou sabía que tenía que impedir que encontraran a Hinata y si Hanabi quería descansar no desobedecería las órdenes de la Hyuuga de 15 años.

-¿Qué haces Kou? ¡Tenemos que seguir con esta búsqueda!- lo regañaba Neji al ver como Kou le ofrecía la cantimplora de agua a Hanabi-

-Además de la búsqueda de Hinata-sama también está la de cuidar de Hanabi-sama-

Kou también se sentó y Hanabi vio otro momento oportuno.

"todo lo que sea para que te adelantes Nee-san"

* * *

><p>Debían de ser como las 4 de la tarde y Hinata no había descansado en un solo momento, era primordial tener una gran distancia para poder encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse. Cayó rendida y se recargo en la rama de un árbol. Bebió un poco de agua y respiro profundamente. Activo por segunda vez su Byakugan y no veía rastros de que la siguieran, eso la alegro; tendría aunque sea unos minutos de descanso.<p>

El bosque estaba tan tranquilo que se le hacía doloroso, lo único que le hacía era pensar en sus últimos recuerdos. Volvía a pensar en su equipo, en Kurenai, en Hanabi y en el rubio hiperactivo que le había roto el corazón.

"-No puedo responder a tus sentimientos… yo amo a Sakura-chan".- fue lo único que le dijo cuando ella se le confeso. Era la pequeña luz con la que se podía a ferrar a la oscuridad que se negaba a cubrirla. Y con esas palabas la oscuridad la envolvió. Esa luz que solía tener se había esfumado, resignándose a lo que pasara; convirtiéndose en la futura esposa de Neji. Obteniendo la indiferencia de Tenten, quien siempre amo a Neji y siendo la prometida ingenua que estaba en boca de todas las mujeres porque su prometido veía a otra mujer a sus espaldas.

Pero termino rompiéndose, ver como todos eran felices la hacía más miserable. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que sufrir ella? Solo ella.

Una lagrima traicionera cayo por su mejilla y seguía su recorrido, paso por su barbilla y detuvo su recorrido. Hinata cayó en cuenta que tenía la cinta que la identificaba como ninja de Konoha.

La desato de su cuello y lo guardo en su mochila. Si quería huir tenía que pasar desapercibida, la cinta solo haría que la gente la notara.

Unos sonidos la pusieron alerta y bajo su nivel de chakra, se escuchaban personas corriendo y muy cerca de aquí.

-¡Corre Ryo! – Hinata vislumbro a una niña de unos 12 años corriendo por el bosque, tenía una bolsa de papel y la abrazaba como si fuera importante. Varios metros detrás de ella un pequeño niño trataba de seguirle el paso.

-E-espérame Ai- Aiko- le costaba alcanzar a la niña de cabellera rojiza y por no fijarse tropezó con una de las raíces de los árboles y cayó.

El pequeño intento levantarse, pero se quejó de su tobillo. Justo antes de levantarse de la rama y auxiliar al pequeño escucho el grito de 2 personas más. "Tal vez sus padres" pensó la Hyuuga.

2 hombres se acercaban y se veían furiosos, el pequeño observo a los hombres acercarse y se alteró.

-¡Aiko!- grito desesperadamente- ¡agh! Mi tobillo-

-¡Ahí está el mocoso!- uno de los hombres grito. Observo como aquellos hombres tenían unas espadas y seguían acercándose peligrosamente al niño.

Hinata actuó sin pensar y saco un kunai el cual arrojo y cayó frente a los hombres provocando que se detuvieran. Ambas personas buscaban el lugar de donde provenía el arma y de entre los arboles salió Hinata con la capucha de su chamarra puesta.

Tenía otro kunai en la mano, la cual temblaba sin que los hombres lo notaran. Se posiciono frente al niño que la miraba sorprendido.

-Dejen en paz al niño o… ten-tendrán que ver-vérselas conmigo- era el peor momento para tartamudear y mostrar inseguridad.

Ambos rieron ante las palabras de la Hyuuga. El pequeño de también cabellera rojiza veía a la mujer que se había posicionado frente a él, pensaba que la mujer no podría, eran dos hombres contra ella.

La ojiperla giro su vista por un momento al pequeño y se sorprendió al ver esos ojos blancos, nunca había visto unos así y dudaba que volviera a ver algo así. Se arrastró hacia atrás como si los ojos de la chica le dieran una orden.

-Dudo que una niña como tú pueda hacer algo- se burló uno que traía una especie de bate. Mientras el otro confirmaba con una gran sonrisa y la navaja en su mano.

Hinata analizaba la situación, tenía que encargarse rápido de aquellos tipos, para poder salvar al niño. Una pelea con taijutsu la haría perder la vista al niño y uno podría aprovechar su lejanía. No era muy buena con las peleas a distancia, pero para ello el niño debería estar más lejos.

Tomo una posición firme y activo su Byakugan sin que los tipos lo detectaran, rápidamente corrió hacia el hombre de la navaja. Quiso darle un golpe certero para inmovilizarlo, pero el tipo supo cómo esquivarlo y con la navaja rasgo la manga de su chamarra haciéndole un corte superficial.

El hombre del bate, que era más grande corrió hacia ella para atacarla y gracias a sus ojos pudo anticipar el ataque y giro hacia atrás. Choco con el tronco de un árbol, aprovechado por el más grande que le dio un golpe en la pierna con su bate. Afortunadamente no llego a lastimarla gravemente, Hinata logro eludirlo y devolverle el golpe en el brazo con el cual sostenía el bate.

El hombre perdió la sensibilidad en su brazo izquierdo y se dio cuenta que la movilidad se le iba.

El de la navaja se dirigía hacia Hinata por detrás, ella actuó tarde y se llevó otro corte, esta vez más profundo en el brazo.

Para el niño que seguía postrado en el suelo sin poder moverse por culpa de su tobillo, todo le aterraba pero no podía apartar la vista de la pelea. La forma en que veía como se movía la mujer le atraía, era como si viera a un hada. Una hada bailando, usando la danza para defender. Para defenderlo a el de esos maleantes que quieran asaltar a él y a su prima.

Hinata volteo hacia su atacante y de un hábil movimiento el la sujeto y trataba de inmovilizarla. Mientras que el otro le dio un golpe en el estómago. Hinata se quedó sin aire y la tiraron al suelo, el hombre de la navaja la ignoro y fue en dirección del niño y el más grande decidió levantar a Hinata y quitarle la capucha. Para su sorpresa ver esos ojos con las venas levantadas lo asusto. Hinata aprovecho ese descuido y golpeo su pecho con la palma de su mano, dejando al hombre en el suelo. Giro hacia atrás y vio al hombre muy cerca del pequeño que trataba de huir.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, aunque el dolor de su estómago la hiciera más lenta. Lo tomo por la camisa que llevaba y el giro para darle un golpe el cual Hinata pudo esquivar y remato golpeándolo en el estómago, haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

El niño se cubría con los brazos creyendo que el hombre aún seguía parado ante él, sintió que aún no le hacía nada por lo que decidió ver y solo encontró a Hinata frente a el preocupada. Como una madre lo haría con su hijo.

-¿E-es…estas bien?- Hinata aun jadeaba por la falta del aire, pero eso no le impidió levantar al niño y alejarlo de aquí. Al estar en una distancia prudente coloco al niño con cuidado en el suelo.- ¿Pue-puedo ver?- Hinata señalo el tobillo y el pequeño asintió.

Solo era un esguince, no era nada grave pero no podría sostener su pie por varios días. Saco un poco de ungüento de su mochila y se la coloco. Después busco una venda y comenzó a enrollarla.

-Estas sangrando- dijo el pequeño a ver su brazo con unas heridas.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír y ver determinadamente al niño. Su cabello rojizo era lo que más llamaba su atención, sus ojos eran muy oscuros y tenía una piel tan blanca como la suya. Y lo que le pareció lo más atrayente de ese pequeño eran sus mejillas sonrojadas, por haberlo atrapado cuando el pequeño la miraba fijamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- el niño tenía curiosidad de saber el nombre de su salvadora y heroína.

Hinata dudo en decirle su verdadero nombre, pero era solo un niño que tanto sabría del Clan al que ella había pertenecido.

-Mi nom-nombre es H-Hinata- pronuncio tartamudeando por la profunda mirada del pequeño.- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Ryo- respondió rápidamente. Y aparto la vista de la ojiblanca, le molestaba que ella lo mirara de forma tan maternal, nunca lo habían mirado de esa forma y le incomodaba. Estaba tan acostumbrado a frías y penetrantes miradas que la simpleza de ella lo hacía enrojecer.

-Qué bonito nombre- dijo Hinata mientras apretaba el vendaje y con cuidado ponía el pie de Ryo en el suelo.- No lo muevas en un par de días ¿entendido? – Hinata había adoptado la forma en que trataba a un infante en el hospital.

Desde que Hinata había encontrado la pasión por ser un médico, usualmente trataba a niños y le encantaba tratar con ellos. Había tomado cariño a cada pequeño paciente que atendía.

-¡No es bonito! Es el nombre de un hombre y yo ya soy un hombre- Ryo se sentía orgulloso de sus palabras y nunca se retractaría-

-¿exactamente cuántos años tienes Ryo-kun?- pregunto

Ryo bajo su cabeza ocultando una pequeña pincelada de rubor y se rasco su mejilla.

-Cinco años- respondió.

-Eres muy valiente Ryo- sonrió la ojiperla provocándolo otro sonrojo a la ojiperla. Ella le dio la espalda y le indico al niño que se montara- vamos te llevare a tu casa-

El niño obedeció.

-Demo…- Ryo titubeo por unos segundos- mi casa está muy lejos-

Hinata se detuvo por un momento, se estaba distrayendo de su objetivo. Había olvidado que la estaban buscando, pero no podía dejar al niño solo y más si su hogar quedaba lejos. No podría arriesgarse a que pasara otro caso similar.

-No importa- respondió- quiero que llegues a salvo.-

* * *

><p>….<p>

Intentaban detener la hemorragia.

El ataque no había sido grave, pero sí muy sorpresivo. La herida era demasiado profunda a tal grado que podía notársele el hueso de su hombro.

El chico de cabello blanco y dientes puntiagudos detenían al herido, mientas una pelirroja trataba de administrarle primeros auxilios.

-Puedo detener la hemorragia demo necesitamos un médico- hablaba sin despegar la vista de la herida. Sintió una punzada en su hombro derecho; el Uchiha la mordía para poder curarse.

La hemorragia se detenía poco a poco, pero la gran herida negaba a cerrarse.

-¡Basta Sasuke!- gritaba Suigetsu al ver como su compañera se ponía débil, le estaba quitando más chakra de lo normal.

Juugo tomo a la chica de los hombros y la separo del Uchiha. Él no había interferido hasta ahora y con no hacerlo, él había sido el culpable de que Sasuke estuviera herido. Había perdido el control de nuevo.

-Regresemos…-es lo único que pudo pronunciar el Uchiha.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

-La pérdida de sangre te afecto en la cabeza. – Decía- estamos demasiado lejos, tardaríamos un mes en llegar y mucho…..-

-¡Regresemos!- aun herido Sasuke aun imponía las ordenes y nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

El resto de Taka se observó poniendo en duda por primera vez el juicio de su líder. Pero aun así no podrían desobedecer. Emprendieron camino lo más rápido posible.

Sasuke aún seguía consciente, pero se percataba de lo débil que estaba. Tenía que regresar, debía de ver como estaban las cosas por allá y había más. Otra razón por la cual quería regresar, razón la cual Taka ya estaba enterada. Ver a una persona en especial.

* * *

><p><strong>notas de autora:<strong>

**Bueno aqui les traigo el primer capitulo**

**¿que les parecio?**

**respecto a mis otras historias, me tardare en actualizarlas, no he podido pasar de una hoja de Word. Ademas estoy en examenes en la uni y tengo que entregar varios trabajos por lo que tengo menos tiempo libre.**

**que opinan de el personaje de Ryo, le pondré un papel interesante a ese pequeñín.**

**Gracias por sus Rewiews nunca habia tenido 15 en tan solo una publicacion. Muchas gracias! me dan mas animos de seguir escribiendo e ir mejorando mis historias.**

**Dejenme un Rewiew eso me pone feliz**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

CAPITULO 2

* * *

><p>Estaba por anochecer y en el lapso del camino encontró una cueva. Perfecta para poder refugiarse.<p>

Hinata entro al lugar y bajo cuidadosamente a Ryo de su espalda. El niño la observo ordenando varias cosas para hacer un refugio.

-Iré por madera- dijo la Hyuuga- espera aquí Ryo-kun-

El niño pelirrojo asintió nervioso y la Hyuuga salió de la cueva. Camino varios metros adentrándose al bosque, buscando trozos de madera para encender una fogata. Escucho unos ruidos a su alrededor y activo su línea sucesora, una ardilla solamente. Miro a su alrededor y no veía rastro del equipo que la seguía. Suspiro tranquila, podía llevar a Ryo a su casa sin problemas de que la alcanzaran.

Tomo varias ramas del suelo y volteaba hacia la cueva, Ryo seguía sentado y tenia la pierna que tenia lastimada estirada. Hinata siguió recolectando, y a varios metros vio un pequeño lago. Sin pensarlo camino hacia ahí.

Dejo cerca de ella los trozos de madera, metió sus manos al agua helada y mojo su rostro. Por alguna razón se sintió mas relajada y suspiro.

Estaba dándose cuenta que era libre, no mas clan; no mas compromiso con Neji. Seria libre para sanar su corazón y alma. Podría hacer lo que quisiera.

-Lo que yo quiera- que dulces le sonaban esas palabras. Abrió sus ojos y el panorama había cambiado, el cielo estaba más oscuro. Se levanto rápidamente, no se dio cuenta el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

Recogió la madera y corrió hacia la cueva. Estaba oscuro y así no podía ver nada, activo de nuevo el Byakugan, vio los canales de chakra de Ryo, por lo que concluyo que aun estaba en la cueva y que tenía una pista de sus padres. Por lo menos uno era o es un ninja.

-¡Ryo!- grito. De repente el niño salió cojeando hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Cr…creí que me habías dejado!- Hinata descendió hasta quedar a la altura de Ryo, limpio sus lágrimas y en sus ojos vio el pánico que el pequeño tenia.- No me dejes Onegai-

Hinata lo atrajo hacia ella y dejo que se desahogara.

-No te voy a dejar solo- la voz segura y cálida de Hinata hizo que Ryo le creyera por completo. Podía ver en esos ojos perlados que ella no le mentía.

* * *

><p>. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..<p>

El sol se había metido por completo y hacer la búsqueda en la noche seria problemático. El equipo de búsqueda Hyuuga busco un lugar en donde establecerse por esta noche. Kou había ido por ramas para poder hacer la fogata, Hanabi decidió quedarse sentada sobre un árbol. Debía pensar, conociendo a Neji; estarían pisándole los talones a su hermana. Vio distraído a Neji y fue a buscar a Kou.

Fue fácil encontrarlo, estaba tarareando una canción, una canción tradicional del Clan. Debía convencerlo para que dejaran escapar a su hermana, la libertad significaba su felicidad.

-Kou- el nombrado volteo y dejo de hacer lo que hacia- necesito hablar contigo- la chica de cabello castaño y ojos perlados cruzo los brazos y puso esa cara seria y aristocrática que era para cuestiones importantes.

-¿Qué desea Hanabi-sama?- Kou escucho atentamente lo que la joven le decía y él se mostraba lo más convencido.

A Hanabi le extraño un momento la facilidad de convencerlo, pero Kou le informo lo que su padre le había ordenado.

Obtener la libertad de Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

><p>๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..<p>

El sonido del viento era armonioso y tranquilizante.

La habitación era nublosa a causa del humo del cigarrillo que el Inuzuka consumía, su fiel amigo yacía a un lado. Descansando después de una misión, y su camarada solo veía las manecillas del reloj moverse. Aun seguía cubierto por el cuello de la chamarra y sus lentes oscuros.

Giro hacia su compañero al escucharlo emitir un gran suspiro.

-Todo es diferente sin Hinata- dijo melancólico Kiba. El Aburame no contesto, pero opinaba lo mismo que su compañero. Sin Hinata todo había cambiado, simplemente se notaba en el animo de Kiba y Akamaru. Ese sentimiento de compañerismo y amistad se los había llevado ella.

Konoha ya se había enterado del escape de la Hyuuga y el primero en hacer el gran escandalo fue el rubio hiperactivo, el que sueña con ser Hokage. Al igual que en el caso del Uchiha, propuso un equipo de búsqueda y hacerla volver. Muchos opinaban lo mismo que el rubio, pero no esperaron la respuesta del resto del equipo 8.

Ellos no aprobaban la búsqueda. Ellos admitieron que la ayudaron a huir.

El rubio tenía demasiadas ganas de golpearlos.

-"¡Permitieron que Hinata se fuera! ¿Por qué?- exclamo furioso.

Kiba no respondió y le dio la espalda a Naruto y los ninjas que apoyaban al rubio.

-No intervengan en la decisión de Hinata- fue lo único que escucharon de Kiba a lo lejos.

-O de lo contrario olvidaremos que son nuestros camaradas.- las palabras de Shino sorprendieron a los ninjas.

El nunca amenazaba con atacar, a menos que la situación fuera justificada.

-Ella ahora es feliz y hay que alegrarnos por eso- dijo sin mientras Kiba le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo y lo dejaba en el cenicero.

* * *

><p>๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..<p>

-¡Mira!- Ryo apunto a una ave de color azul que paso a un lado de ellos- ¡Mira Hinata-chan!- se veía estupefacto por las criaturas que veía en el transcurso del camino.

Estaban casi en la entrada de un pueblo, Hinata se detuvo un par de segundos con el pequeño pelirrojo y vieron la gran entrada del pueblo.

Ryo miro como Hinata se tensaba, el apretó su agarre al cuello de ella, pero sin dañarla. Hinata se dio cuenta que este era un gran paso para ella. El agarre de Ryo la trajo de nuevo en si y comenzó a entrar al pueblo.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era encontrar un hotel, ella podría dormir donde sea, no era quisquillosa; pero buscaba la comodidad del niño del que se estaba encariñando.

-¡Wow! Hina-chan ¿Qué es este edificio?- el pelirrojo estaba asombrado, intimidado y curiosos a la vez.

Nunca había visto algo así, y al ser de lo contrario no lo recordaba. El estimulo de ver algo así, logro que Ryo se bajara por propia cuenta de la espalda de Hinata. Camino despacio, sin propinarle mucho peso a su tobillo lastimado.

-Esto le encantaría a Aiko y a Otousan- exclamo el niño cuando llegaba al lado de Hinata. Ryo observaba el vestíbulo de aquel edificio.

A pesar de que la Hyuuga no le veía nada interesante al hotel, en las misiones que hacia siempre el equipo ocho usaba hoteles de este tipo: de clase media, pero cómodos. Pero la mayoría de veces acampaban, la naturaleza de su ex equipo era el aire libre.

Lo único que si llamo la atención de la ojiperla fue la mención de la niña y del padre del pequeño.

Después de haberse registrado Hinata llevo a Ryo a la habitación y lo sentó en la cama. Se inco frente a el para quedar a la misma altura.

-Ryo-kun- dijo la chica y los ojos negros del pequeño se posaron sobre los blanquecinos de ella.

Ver sus ojos recordó como la conoció, ver las venas rodeando esos ojos de tanta dulzura y calidez; lo incito a tomar en serio lo que le estaba por decir. -¿Dónde están tus padres?-

Ryo se sorprendió por la pregunta.

Pero era natural hacerlo, no todos los días se vean a dos niños corriendo en el bosque siendo perseguidos por maleantes.

Ryo no sabia si contestar la pregunta, pero le debía la respuesta a su salvadora.

-Mi Okaasan murió cuando era mas pequeño, y-yo no… no la recuerdo- Ryo se acercó a Hinata y ella instintivamente lo abrazo.

No sabía que pasaba, pero este niño le sacaba profundos sentimientos, los mismos que tenía con Hanabi; pero eran más intensos. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia pero quería proteger a Ryo a toda costa. De un animal o hasta incluso de la persona que mas daño quisiera provocarle.

-¿Y tú Otousan?-

El niño se separo de ella.

-Mi Otousan….- Ryo bajo su mirada y cuando la Hyuuga escucho sus palabras…- ¡Mi Otousan es el mejor! Él es muy fuerte y siempre tiene una cara muy…. Muy- Ryo se quedo pensativo buscando la palabra exacta.- es un completo enojón y siempre dice "Tsk" y "Hmn", es divertido estar con el.-

Ryo se veía tan emocionado que Hinata sintió ganas de conocer al padre de Ryo.

* * *

><p>๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..<p>

Una punzada extrema de dolor, lo trajo a la realidad y despertó. Estaba sobre un futon y la habitación era de un molesto color blanco, lo bueno es que las cortinas estaban puestas y la luz del sol no le molestaba.

Intento moverse pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

-Descansa, casi te perdemos- era Karin quien hacia lo posible para que el Uchiha se recostara.

La puerta se abrió y era Suigetsu quien entraba.

-¿Cómo esta nuestra bella durmientes?- el chico sonrió y se vieron sus afilados y puntiagudos dientes.

-¡No molestes a Sasuke-kun pescado de mal entraña!- Karin se levanto y se puso frente a Suigetsu.

-No comiences zanahoria, que el príncipe nos lanzara un Chidori-

Sasuke los miro de mala gana y la pareja que tenia frente a él se detuvo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

Gracias a Kami-sama que estaba herido, si no el Uchiha ya los había decapitado por no haberlo llevado al pueblo de inmediato.

-Cerca…. De la mitad del camino je- fue Suigetsu quien contesto y se rascaba la cabeza. Fue imposible llevarlo hasta el pueblo y no quería cargar con un cadáver al último. Así que Taka –aun sabiendo que podían ser decapitados- decidieron llevarlo a una clínica donde pudieran estabilizarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas para poder estabilizarse, dos malditas semanas. Y estos inútiles se negaban a sacarlo del hospital hasta que estuviera recuperado. ¿Y como no hacerlo? Si fueron unas vacaciones para ese trio que tenia de equipo.

Pero ya se las pagarían. El Uchiha salía del hospital y justo cuando encontrara a ese trio del demonio los tendría como sus esclavos y se aseguraría de llegar al pueblo lo más rápido posible.

"Lo mas rápido, sin comer y descansar si es necesario" – el Uchiha pensó.

.

.

.

.

_ -Ahí esta- una mujer le señalo donde estaba._

_¿Qué debía hacer? La noticia fue una gran sorpresa y tratándose de sus intereses, no pudo posponerlo._

_Verlo ahí, esperando a su único familiar con vida. _

_No lo conocía y hasta hace poco conocía su existencia._

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

_Pero de algo estaba seguro, dejarlo nunca._

_**Pude terminarlo antes de que teminara el fin de semana :D ¿QUE OPINAN? ¿LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO?**_

**_No es mi favorito, pero a mi me gusto como quedo. La verdad me gusta como llevo el curso de esta historia, ya hasta pensé en muchas cosas para esta historia. Ya en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Aiko._**

**_Les puedo pedir una ayudita? No se me ha ocurrido el nombre del pueblo, por mas que pienso no me sale, ¿me podrian dar opciones?_**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que no fue largo, creo que fue un poco mas corto que el primero, pero mi inspiracion me dejo escribir 5 paginas y media y eso es algo bueno para mi._**

**_No olviden dejar comentarios, eso me levanta los animos y me dan mas ganas de escribir._**

**_Saludos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3<p>

-¡Hina-chan! Arigato- Ryo abrazaba las piernas de la Hyuuga, por fin se encontraban cerca del pueblo. Ryo le había dicho que cruzando este puesto estarían cerca. El niño pelirrojo apretaba mas su abrazo.- me trajiste a casa- el niño se separo de ella y cruzo el puente.

La ojiperla veía a Ryo alejarse, y sentía como si parte de ella se iba con el. Se había encariñado con el niño, fue imposible no hacerlo; se le había metido profundamente en el corazón.

Era como si se viera a ella misma. Antes de que su madre muriera, antes de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar.

Dio media vuelta y trato de seguir su camino. Ryo estaría a salvo en casa.

No debía llorar, debía ser feliz por haber ayudado el pequeño. Pero la soledad volvía a ser su compañera fiel. No habría un niño al que tranquilizar por las noches y contarle historias; no estaría el pelirrojo que le pedía ver sus ojos y le decía lo fantástico de sus técnicas.

Volvería a estar sola, y debía acostumbrarse, por que así permanecería un largo tiempo.

Se limpio las lágrimas y siguió su rumbo. Un tirón a su ropa la hizo detenerse, debió de atorarse con una rama. Giro para quitarse la rama y lo que hizo a un lado fue la pequeña mano de Ryo que la miraba tristemente.

-¿No vendrás conmigo a casa?-

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

-¡Vamos Sasuke! Danos un respiro viejo, no somos como tu- Suigetsu se sentaba sobre la rama de un árbol.

Mientras que Karin y Juugo caían al suelo por agotamiento. El Uchiha no había bromeado en que se cobraría esas dos semanas en las que estuvo hospitalizado. Los había buscado y por durante un día y medio o los había dejado descansar.

Los tenia como esclavos, tal y como había dicho.

Observo al equipo que tenia y se percato que Juugo y Karin se habían quedado dormidos o en el peor de los casos desmayados. Poco le importo y les dio la espalda.

-Tsk, tienen 5 minutos, si no me alcanzan olvídense de seguir con vida- el Uchiha siguió el camino a toda velocidad.

Paro sobre una rama lejos de ahí y sintió un pequeño objeto en su pantalón, no se había percatado de él. Pero imagino quien había puesto esto aquí, el relicario no era suyo. Pero esa persona se empeñaba a que él lo llevara. Miro la foto por unos segundos y volvió a guardar el relicario.

Tenia que llegar a Kumamoto lo más rápido posible.

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

-¡Mira Kumamoto!- la tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr. – Te va a encantar Hina-

El pequeño ojinegro corrió a la entrada del pueblo y soltó a Hinata dejándola ahí. Ryo alzo sus brazos y gritaba de felicidad, en el campo destrozado y desértico.

Tal vez Ryo se había confundido de camino, este no debía ser el pueblo de Kumamoto, ni siquiera en su mapa aparecía cuando Ryo le había dicho el nombre.

-Entra Hina- el pequeño grito- ¡Ya regrese!- gritaba a los 4 vientos

La ojiperla podía apreciar las casas derrumbadas y las que seguían en pie, le hacia falta un techo o por lo menos un trozo del muro. No podía ser el lugar en donde habita Ryo. Rápidamente se acercó al niño que no dejaba de dar vueltas, lo tomo por los hombros e hizo que la viera a los ojos.

-Ryo- el pequeño ojinegro le sonrió.- Vámonos de aquí, no es seguro.- Hinata comenzó a caminar y esperaba que el pequeño la siguiera.

-Pe-pero Hina… es mi casa, yo…yo-

-¿Ryo?- la voz de una mujer mayor se escucho y dentro de una de las casas salió. La mujer aparentaba unos 70 años y tenia el cabello completamente blanco recogido en una trenza.- ¡Mi niño!- sonrió la mujer- ven abraza a esta vieja.-

Inmediatamente Ryo corrió hacia la mujer y abrió sus brazos.

-¡Obba-chan!- grito. Al estar en frente de la mujer la abrazo. – Mira Obba-chan- la mujer observo a Hinata y le sonrió de una manera muy cálida.

La mirada de la mujer la hizo sonrojar y le devolvió la sonrisa. Camino hacia donde estaba la Hyuuga y la miro detenidamente. Veía su ropa holgada al extremo, unos pequeños e insignificantes rasguños en su rostro, la parte rojiza de su rostro declarando su incomodidad y lo mas extraño que había visto en toda su vida.

Esos ojos blancos repletos de soledad.

Rápidamente vinculo esos ojos con otros que anteriormente había visto.

-Gracias por traer de regreso a Ryo- kun jovencita- agradeció la mujer- no sabe lo preocupada que estaba por este pequeño demonio- la anciana revolvió el cabello del pelirrojo y el niño sonrió.- ¡Oh! Como puedo ser tan descuidada- dijo tan fuerte la anciana que asusto a Hinata- Bienvenida a Kumamoto- la mujer le sonrió y la ojiperla imito el gesto.

-¡Ryo!- lejos de las casas en ruina en las que estaba la ojiperla, se vislumbro una cabellera del mismo rojo intenso que la del pequeño.

Era la misma niña que huía de eso hombres el día que salvo a Ryo.

El pequeño de los ojos oscuros corrió hacia la niña de 12 años y la abrazo.

-Aiko… ¡eres una tonta!- le grito enojado el niño- ¡me dejaste atrás y no me ayudaste!- la cara de Aiko se rompía en dolor por tener que cargar con la culpa de abandonar a Ryo cuando la necesitaba.- Pero te perdono- Ryo sonrió sinceramente. Aiko no entendía el por que el pequeño la perdonaba fácilmente, si era de saber que ese niño era un rencoroso de primera. Ganarse su confianza era realmente difícil.- Por que conocí a Hina-chan-

Ryo rápidamente se alejó de Aiko y corrió hacia la ojiperla.

-Ella es Aiko mi prima. Y… y ella- señalo a la anciana- es Obba-chan. Ella es Hina mi amiga.-

-E-es un gusto conocerlas- Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia y la anciana le volvió a sonreír y Aiko también.

-¿Dónde esta Otousan?- pregunto el pequeño- quiero que conozca a Hina-

-El aun no regresa- respondió Aiko.

Hinata seguía observando la ruina del pueblo y no creer que gente pudiera habitar en este lugar. Tal vez aun no llegaban a Kumamoto. Pero la mujer le había dado la bienvenida. No era un lugar seguro para Ryo y para Aiko, ellos necesitaban un ambiente diferente a este. Nada lúgubre, deteriorado, oscuro y con un aura de muerte y soledad.

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

-¡Te lo juro Hyuuga Neji!- gritaba furiosa la ojiperla integrante del equipo de búsqueda.- te romperé los huesos si sigues insistiendo, ¡Suéltame Kou! Le daré su merecido.- Hanabi se retorcía y trataba de soltarse del agarre de Kou.

No hacían desistir al Hyuuga de la búsqueda de Hinata.

-Tranquilícese Hanabi-sama, no es manera de resolver el problema- Kou la soltó lentamente y se notaba mas calmada a la ojiperla. Una vez de haberla soltado, la chica se ajusto la camisa que tenia puesta y después paso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Se le notaba mucho mas tranquila. Hanabi cerró sus ojos y trato de contar a diez. Suspiro, abrió sus ojos….

-¡Te partiré en mil pedazos!- se le lanzo encima Neji y volvió a ser atrapada por Kou- ¡que me sueltes! No me engañas Neji, te obligan a hacer esto; usan el miedo contra ti. Tú no amas a mi hermana- la Hyuuga dejo de moverse y Kou la soltó definitivamente.

Esta vez había aguantado con todo no saltarle a su primo y molerlo a golpes.

- ¿con que te amenazaron esos viejos? ¿Con el sello? O ¿con Tenten?- Hanabi pronto se dio cuenta, la cara de Neji mostro dolor con tan solo decirle esas opciones- ¿Fue con tu novia? Respóndeme Neji.-

-Hagan lo que hagan ellos cumplirán con la amenaza-

-No lo harán- Hanabi lo miro detenidamente- eres el genio Hyuuga Neji y yo la próxima líder del clan- Hanabi hizo una postura altanera como en sus años mas jóvenes.- Somos mas que unos viejos- le tendió la mano a su primo y le sonrió- nadie puede con nosotros-

Los 3 Hyuugas sonrieron y partieron de regreso a la aldea de Konoha. Les tomo dos semanas convencer a Neji de regresar, estaban a tan solo unos paso detrás de Hinata.

Cerca de la mitad del camino los tres sintieron varias presencias. Una pasaba de lo normal, era oscura y fuerte; miras que las otras no eran muy importantes. Hanabi debatía si en seguirlas o no, pero termino desechando la idea, debía de regresar a Konoha e informar a su padre del éxito de la misión.

-Hinata-sama estará bien- fueron las palabras de Neji. Hanabi y Kou asintieron.

Hinata estaría bien, se habían percatado de la compañía que tenía.

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

Al fin y al cabo no tuvo que malgastar sus habilidades en el trio que tenía detrás de él muy detrás de él. Ya no podían seguirle el paso, cada vez aumentaba la velocidad y ello ya había agotado toda su fuerza.

Ya era poco el trayecto para llegar, llegarían al atardecer, si es que no uno de los miembros de Taka no volvía a caer desmayado o terminaba teniendo una convulsión.

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

Se acercaba el atardecer y una persona miraba el cambio del día a la noche. En pocos días su vida seria diferente, dejaba la pasión y diversión a los demás y a las futuras generaciones para poder convertir su máximo anhelo hecho realidad. Tsunade había decidido dejar el puesto de Hokage, era algo a lo que ella no le agradara demasiado, tal ver estaría ocupando un puesto casi a sus 20 años de edad. Una edad muy joven, pero Tsunade confiaba en el; veía los sueños de sus seres mas queridos en el. Veía la pasión y fe de su antiguo compañero en el.

Uzumaki Naruto en menos de una semana se convertiría en el sexto Hokage de Konoha. Nadie podía superar la felicidad en la que se encontraba el rubio, por fin tenia el respeto de todo el pueblo, su sueño estaba a unos días de concretarse. Y cada vez se acercaba mas a la pelirosa que tanto le quita el aliento. Se podía decir que tenía todo.

¿Pero por qué el vacío en su corazón?

La respuesta era tan sencilla.

Como se convertiría en Hokage si no ha podido hacer regresar a su amigo-rival. En la batalla contra Madara, logro que Sasuke entrara en razón y terminara ayudándolo. Habían derrotado al enmascarado. Naruto creía que por fin todo había terminado, cuando le había tendido a su amigo la mano en señal de bienvenida. Este lo aparto bruscamente.

Ahí lo entendió.

Sasuke no volvería. Solo por haberlo ayudado, no significaba que el odio que tenia el Uchiha contra Konoha se hubiera borrado. Aunque esa amistad aun siga en pie; solo en la distancia y pensamiento. Uchiha Sasuke se había convertido en uno de los ninjas renegados mas buscado en las naciones.

Eso significaba atraparlo vivo o muerto. Es y será enemigo de cualquier aldea, incluyendo Konoha. La aldea que el guiara de ahora en adelante y eso lo convertía en ir en contra de los lazos que el y el Uchiha habían formado.

Y no solo eso le perturbaba, cuando todo se normalizaba de nuevo. El clan Hyuuga hacia otra cosa que a Naruto le molestaba. Eso ocasiono la huida de Hinata. La chica rara que el conoció en la academia, la que aprendió a querer como una hermana. Ella le pidió ayuda y se le confeso, no solo una cuando fue el ataque de Pein. Volvió a decirlo por segunda vez y el la rechazo diciéndole los sentimientos que el tenia hacia Sakura. Después se entero del escape y del forzoso matrimonio que le tenia preparado el clan de ella.

Tenía tantas cosas que resolver con ese clan y seria de las primeras cosas que se encargaría cuando llegara el día.

Tendría que hablar con Shino y Kiba, fue un error que la ayudaran a escapar.

Pero se encargaría mas adelante.

-Cuando sea Hokage- dijo Naruto mirando la puesta del sol.- Teme, Hinata… cuando sea Hokage, iré por ustedes y los traeré de vuelta. Porque soy Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo.-

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

-De-debería de descansar- Hinata ayudaba a la anciana a llegar a una casa. No había puerta por lo que fue fácil acceder. Ryo y Aiko la guiaban hacia una de las habitaciones. La mujer replico y termino sentándose en una vieja mecedora cerca de la entrada.

-Estoy bien- la anciana respiraba irregularmente y comenzaba a toser.- es solo la edad-

Ryo miro preocupado a la mujer y le tomo la mano, la mujer le sonrió y acaricio su cabellera.

-De-déjeme revi-revisarle- la anciana asintió. Hinata activo su chakra y se noto esa energía verde en sus manos. La mujer se puso nerviosa.- soy medico- la mujer se tranquilizo y permitió que la ojiperla se acercara.

Ryo miraba asombrado y Aiko miraba detenidamente. Era asombroso lo que veían sus ojos. La niña se acercó mas para ver como la Hyuuga examinaba a la anciana, nunca había visto algo igual, nunca había visto que un medico hiciera eso. Nunca había observado una luz verde en las manos de un medico.

-¡Hina-chan eres asombrosa!- Ryo grito y dio un par de saltitos.

Hinata escucho los halagos de Ryo, pero tenia que concentrarse, poso una de sus manos sobe el pecho de la mujer y otro en la espalda. Diagnosticaba los pulmones, esa tos no le gustaba para nada. Hinata no podía entender como es que la mujer seguía en pie con la neumonía que padecía.

Pero podía entenderlo, aquí no había puertas o una ventana que los cubrirá del frio que había en la noche. Hinata trato de curarla con lo poco que tenia, pero era bastante claro que necesitaría medicinas y oxigeno para poder curarla adecuadamente y aquí donde estaba, seguramente no encontraría nada.

-Padece de… neumonía.- dijo Hinata, al parecer la mujer no le entendía claramente- debe-deberá descansar y cubrirse muy bien… y-yo me encargare de curarla.- Hinata le sonrió y la anciana obedeció. Con la ayuda de Aiko la mujer fue llevada a un cuarto.

Hinata suspiro, su partida tendría que esperar por algunos varios días.

-¡Eres estupenda!- Ryo le abrazo una pierna fuertemente- Hina-chan es muy fuerte-

Hinata rápidamente lo abrazo. Pocas personas le decían que era fuerte y que el pequeño se lo dijera significaba mucho para ella.

Hinata se sentía insegura en este lugar, pudo dar una vuelta por el pueblo, no había contado más de 60 personas en total. La mayoría tenía una pequeña lesión que con gusto atendió ella. No tenían nada grave, por lo que las atendía rápidamente. No podía dejarlos heridos y mas cuando Ryo amaba este lugar. Había pocos caso los cuales eran graves, lagunas fracturas o heridas internas. Pero no tenía el material necesario de aquí.

Se había decidido que al día siguiente iría por ayuda médica en un pueblo o aldea cercana.

Estaba atardeciendo y Ryo seguía llevándola a lugares distintos de Kumamoto. Cuando ella le menciono que partiría a buscar ayuda, el pelirrojo se había puesto triste y se negaba a que Hinata se fuera. Ryo quería que Hinata conociera a su padre y que viera lo grandioso y fuerte que era.

-Hina-chan, Onegai no te vayas todavía- rogaba el menor- mi Otousan llegara y quiero que estés aquí. Quiero que te conozca- el niño la tomo de la manga de su chamarra.- el y sus amigos te caerán muy bien- decía el pequeño.

La Hyuuga asintió y Ryo siguió enseñándole mas lugares, aunque aun había partes hermosas del pueblo, Hinata tenia miedo de las personas que seguían aquí y muchas preguntas que aun seguían sin responder. Le aterraba lo que le podía pasar a la gente, era claro que por aquí podía pasar algún rebelde y atacar sin piedad.

Tal vez eso fue lo que había pasado para que Kumamoto estuviera así.

No podía imaginarse la atrocidad que había pasado. Tal vez alguien demasiado peligroso y sanguinario merodeara los alrededores.

En cierto punto, vio a toda la gente reunirse, incluyendo la anciana y Aiko. Era cerca de la entrada del pueblo, la gente murmuraba y se les veía felices. Ryo comenzó a correr y dejo a Hinata atrás.

El bullicio no la dejaba escuchar.

-¡Nuestro héroe!- gritaba la gente y otros aplaudían.

Ryo se mezclo y la Hyuuga lo perdió de vista. Como pudo entrar al bullicio y casi veía el por que hacia tanto alboroto.

Vio la cabellera pelirroja del niño corriendo, pasaba ágilmente entre la gente y logro salir, pero sin parar de correr. Iba a ir detrás de el cuando escucho las palabras del niño.

-¡Otousan!- el niño corrió hacia el hombre y lo abrazo. Solo logros ver la mano del hombre despeinar al niño pelirrojo.

Y Hinata no podía ver lo que creía. Uchiha Sasuke siendo abrazado por el pequeño de Ryo y Taka junto a él.

El mas peligroso ninja del mundo shinobi estaba ahí, siendo venerado.

Justo ahí supo que estaba en territorio enemigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi :3 se supone que ayer subiria el capitulo, pero no se si se dieron cuenta FF estaba raro, no dejaba acceder a las cuentas.<strong>

**Lo bueno es que ya se resolvió el problema y pude ingresar a actualizar :D. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya el que sigue se vera mas a profundo el encuentro de Sasuke y Hinata.**

**Y debo decir que es la primera vez que no me demore tanto verdad?**

**Lastima que en mi otro fic "tentados a la perdición" pueda hacer lo mismo. Tengo un grave problema, se me fue la inspiración en esa historia. Asi que si en esta semana que pasa no se me ocurre nada tendré que pausar por completo la historia u.u.**

**Ya comence la semana de exámenes, deseenme suerte XD**

**Hare algo que nunca he hecho... responder sus comentarios. Ya que gracias a ustedes mi historia esta aqui :D**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0 : **Si, Ryo sera parte escencial en la historia. Es el puente para que haya un Sasuhina en la historia. Gracias por comentar :D

**Akarui: **Creo que el capitulo ya te dio una idea XD, pero aun no puedo asegurar que sea cierto.

Azura Akuma : Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sobre el final fue un recuerdo de Sasuke.

Karolyn Harumi : Muchas gracias por leer mi Fic, sigifica mucho para mi que mi historia llegue a lugares distintos. Si no llegas a entender algo no dudes en preguntarme. Creo que esa duda se resolvio XD pero aun no estoy para asegurarlo.

Haruko Shinosaki : Gracias por leer mi historia me alegra que te guste :D ajaj creo que resolví las dudas con este capitulo. Neji fue amenazado por el consejo, lo convencieron usando a Tenten.

Lorss : Gracias, intentare que siga el mismo ritmo. Todas tiene la misma teoria que tu.

**andrea**: Gracias por esperar mi continuacion, ya veras que su encuentro en el proximo capitulo se pondra interesante.

yue yuna: Gracias por leer mi fic, eso me hace muy feliz

layill: Sip, lo que sienten Kiba y Shino por Hinata es muy grande. Por eso la ayudaron a escapar para que fuera feliz y eso era lo que importaba para ellos. El sentimiento que se desarrolla entre Hinata y Ryo sera el de madre hacia un hijo.

**jessica:** Gracias por leer mi historia y tambien por las opciones que me diste para el nombre del pueblo, me ayudaron mucho y usare la de magnolia para una parte de la historia.

lady-darkness-chan : Gracias por leer :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh!** VOLVI! NO ANDABA MUERTA, SOLO ANDABA DE BUSCA DE MI MUSA.

Ya después de tiempo, Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios, no crei que este fic llegaria a los 50 reviews en tan solo 4 caitulos. Eso me alegra demasiado y tratare de darles un Sasuhina lento y mur romantico y sin olvida el drama.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Como me hubiera gustado que fueran míos u.u**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4<p>

¿Por qué la gente no huía?

¿Que no sabían que se encontraban con el ninja vengador? El ninja numero uno en el libro bingo.

Su cuerpo temblaba de terror puro, dio otros pasos hacia atrás y dio la espalda a la multitud que rodeaba al Uchiha y a su equipo. Hinata comenzó a caminar rápidamente en busca de sus cosas, tenia que irse cuanto antes; no podía correr la mínima posibilidad que el Uchiha supiera que era de Konoha. Era muy seguro que no la reconociera, agradecía a Kami-sama que nunca había dirigido mas de 2 palabras con el en la academia. Pero no lo iba a subestimar, podría recordarla

"los Hyuugas no son personas comunes"- pensó la ojiperla.

Se encontraba a 20 metros de distancia del bullicio y giro hacia atrás, no se despediría del pequeño pelirrojo, ese pequeño que aprendió a querer. El niño Uchiha. Hinata levanto sus manos hacia el pecho e hico unos movimientos rápidos.

-Byakugan- susurro. Varias venas resaltaron alrededor de sus perlados ojos. Su vista cambiaba, se hacia mas nítida y precisa, Ryo estaba feliz. Ella sonrió y sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza.

Por instantes olvidaba que tenia el sello, su poder ya no era el mismo, al igual que su distancia y duración de su línea sucesoria.

Se alejó y silenciosamente se despedía del pequeño que abrazaba a su padre.

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

No había contenido su emoción al ver a su padre.

Ryo rápidamente le había llamado y abrazado con gran fuerza, sitio la mano del Uchiha revolver el cabello. El pequeño pelirrojo sonrió y siguió abrazando a su padre.

-¡Bienvenido!- el pequeño lo miro directamente, su vista rápidamente cambio hacia los acompañantes de su padre. -¡Juugo!- Ryo corrió hacia el hombre mas grande- ¡cárgame!-

El niño corrió y levanto sus manos hacia Juugo.

A Ryo le encantaba ser cargado, pero siempre prefería ser cargado por Juugo; él era mucho más alto que su padre por lo que podía ver mucho más. Podía ver como la gente aclamaba a Taka y como Suigetsu y Karin sonreirán por el acto del pueblo. Y su padre se mantenía serio, vio a Aiko y a la anciana saliendo de la multitud, a varios metros se detuvieron.

Ryo se preguntaban el por qué se alejaban, si ambas mujeres eran también las primeras personas en recibirlos. Se tomo más fuerte de Juugo para no caer y se estiro un poco más; Aiko sostenía a la mujer y veían a cierto punto. La curiosidad del pelirrojo aumento, con una de sus pequeñas manos se cubrió la cara del sol y pudo observar mejor.

Aiko y la anciana miraban hacia el norte, cerca de donde empezaba la vegetación. Donde precisamente desaparecía la ojiperla.

Ryo se inquieto, Hinata se iba cuando le prometo que no lo haría.

-Juugo bájame- el niño ordeno pero fue ignorado. Comenzó a forcejear hasta que el miembro de Taka le presto atención.- ¡Bájame!- grito asustado.

Corrió en dirección de Hinata, no quería que se fuera. Quería que SU Hina se quedara con el.

-¡Hina, espera!- grito de nuevo. Fue inevitable que las lágrimas brotaran, estaba asustado de que se fuera.

La gente solo se quedo observando como el hijo del Uchiha salía corriendo detrás de una mujer. Taka se había quedado paralizado, no sabían como reaccionaria su líder, al ver al niño correr de esa manera.

Ver a Ryo correr de esa manera, gritar en la forma que lo hizo; gritarle a una persona. Como si necesitara de esa persona.

Apretó sus manos hasta convertirla en puños.

-Ryo- lo llamo, pero el pequeño siguió corriendo gritando el nombre de la mujer. Ya tendría a quien interrogar para saber que demonios había pasado en su ausencia.- Ryo pronuncio su nombre más fuerte y siguió siendo ignorado.

Nadie ignoraba a Uchiha Sasuke y mucho menos el menor que había salido corriendo.

El Uchiha camino hacia donde se dirigía Ryo.

-Ryo detente- el Uchiha seguía ordenándole al pequeño pelirrojo, pero no obtenía resultado.

-¡Hina no…no te vayas!- fue lo ultimo que escucho gritar del niño y se perdió donde comenzaba la vegetación.

El Uchiha ardió en furia, el niño estaría en serios problemas por desobedecerlo.

-Sasuke espera- Suigetsu comenzó a caminar a un lado de él.- no te exaltes demasiado-.

El moreno lo ignoro, ya estaba cerca del lugar. Escucho el llanto de alguien y si duda era el llanto de Ryo.

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

Habían regresado en tiempo record a la aldea, usar un jutsu para poder teletransportarse les ayudo demasiado. Tendrían varios días libres y al día siguiente por la mañana enfrentarían al consejo del clan Hyuuga.

Por lo que un descanso antes de la conmoción que se armaría parecía perfecto.

La segunda hija de Hiashi caminaba por Konoha, aun tenia la placa atada a su frente y se había desecho su coleta dejando caer su largo cabello castaño por la espalda. Estaba oscureciendo y la luz que aun se veía en uno de los locales le llamo la atención. Sin pensarlo entro y se dio cuenta de que era un bar.

En una de las mesas cerca de una esquina estaba Kiba y Akamaru y para no sentirse sola se dirigió hacia donde estaba el inuzuka.

-¿Me puedo sentar inuzuka?- la ojiperla sin esperar respuesta tomo asiento justo a un lado de él y sin prestar atención al asiento que estaba justo enfrente del chico.

El Castaño tenía un vaso repleto de sake y una botella cerca.

Le dio un gran trago a su bebida y sintió el peso de la ojiperla recargándose en su brazo izquierdo.

No hablaron para nada. Realmente el ánimo de ambos estaba por los suelos.

Como la misión de "búsqueda" había sido un fracaso, el clan tendría una larga platica con el grupo que partió en la misión de traer de vuelta a Hinata. Tal vez tendrían un castigo y con los días contado para el nuevo Hokage, con el habría problemas.

.

.

.

Había citado en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, el lugar le traía muchos recuerdos al castaño. Aquí fue donde se había formado su equipo.

Shino se encontraba recargado en un árbol y se protegía de los rayos del sol. La sombra del árbol lo hacia ver mucho mas misterioso que de costumbre, llego a un lado de su compañero y Akamaru; su acompañante se dejo acariciar por el Aburame.

-¿Para que nos solicitaron aquí Shino?- pregunto el Inuzuka y se dejo caer a un lado de él gran perro.

-Esperemos a la Hokage- fue lo único que respondió el chico de gafas.

Kiba bufo y cruzo de brazos viendo hacia lo lejos. Conocía a la perfección a su compañero y por más que intentara sacarle mas información no podría lograrlo, solo conseguiría el enfado y un ataque de los insectos hacia su persona.

No le gustaba esperar, siempre era del tipo que le gusta estar de un lado hacia otro. Pero no tenía más remedio que esperar a la Hokage. En 6 días dejaría de hacerlo y eso le daba un poco de miedo, por que sabia muy bien quien se convertiría en el sexto, y con la situación de hoy sabia que una de sus prioridades seria ocuparse de armar de nuevo a un equipo de búsqueda.

Sintió el lento respirar de su amigo. Akamaru había caído dormido y veía como su abdomen subía y bajaba lentamente. Acaricio el lugar y sintió el suave pelaje de su amigo. Eso le hizo recordar a la Hyuuga, ella hace tiempo le había dicho como hacer para que el pelaje de Akamaru no se maltratara, ya que siempre en cada misión el pobre llegaba a Konoha hecho un desastre.

Sonrió. Extrañaba demasiado a su amiga, al tercer miembro del equipo 8; la pequeña y tímida Hinata Hyuuga.

Noto como Shino se ponía de pie y el hizo lo mismo. Tsunade se acercaba hacia ellos, los miembros del equipo 8 hicieron una reverencia mostrando su respeto.

El inuzuka iba a cuestionar a la Hokage por esta reunión, pero ella hablo primero.

-Iremos al grano.- dijo- Naruto tomara represalias contra ustedes por el escape de Hinata- ambos chicos se sorprendieron. Kiba tenía esa intuición y seguramente Shino también, pero no creerían que seria tan rápido.- la Hokage los miro y continuo.- mientras tanto deberán de ir a una misión-

-¿Qué clase de misión?- pregunto Shino.

-No importa cual, mientras estén fuera de Konoha los primeros días en que Naruto sea hokages sea mejor.- Tsunade saco un pergamino y se los entrego- Suna ha pedido algunos ninjas para colaborar en la academia. Los enviare ahí.- Finalizo.

-¿Por qué me huele que ahí algo mas?- Kiba miro a Tsunade.

-Un equipo ninja no funciona si solo hay solo dos miembros, en su caso…- apunto hacia Akamaru.- tres integrantes. Necesitan un nuevo compañero o compañera.-

-Eso será cuando regresemos de Suna- hablo Shino.

-No necesitamos a otro miembro. -Aclaro Kiba. Estamos bien así.-

La Hokage ignoro las palabras de los jóvenes ninjas.

-El nuevo integrante del equipo numero 8 viene conmigo, ella se integrara al mejor equipo de búsqueda de Konoha. Trátenla bien-

Tsunade dejo el campo de entrenamiento. Y los 3 integrantes del equipo esperaban ver a su nueva compañera, la rubia había dicho que estaba con ella así que… ¿Dónde esta?

-Esperaba una mejor bienvenida- una voz detrás de ellos se escucho, no habían notado su presencia.

Voltearon inmediatamente al ver de quien se trataba. Nada más que Hyuuga Hanabi.

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

-¡No!- el grito del niño le rompía el corazón, pero no podía consolarlo aunque más quisiera.

No podía acercarse a él, el aire le estaba faltando y su vista se tornaba borrosa. Solo los gritos desesperados de Ryo la mantenían a flote.

-¡Otousan suéltala!- el niño se dirigía a su padre que tenia sostenida a la Hyuuga del cuello y la alzaba como se de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Tomo su pierna y comenzó a tirar de ella sin ningún resultado. El Uchiha es fuerte y el aun no veía ni un movimiento de pelea.- Suéltala Onegai-

Ryo le rogaba que no le hiciera nada a Hinata. Ella solo podía escuchar, su vista la tenia fija en esas aspas negras que habían aparecido. Sentía mucho miedo, aquí seria su fin. Moriría a manos de Uchiha Sasuke y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cada vez que el niño, le imploraba que la soltara le enfurecía mas. El niño dejaba a un lado su orgullo Uchiha. No debía rebajarse ante nadie, ni siquiera a él, mucho menos a él.

Apretó más su mano en el frágil cuello de la chica, ella era una intrusa; su instinto se lo decía. Dejarla con vida le traería muchos problemas.

Escuchar como la defendía le importo poco, después de encargarse de esto le daría una reprimenda al niño. Vio como la chica abría sus ojos.

Color perla.

Solo un clan tenía el color de esos ojos, el mismo clan Hyuuga y solo ellos. Inmediatamente una palabra se le vino a la mente.

-Konoha- ya estaban buscándolo de nuevo. Ese dobe si que es un obstinado, empeñado en regresarlo a ese lugar.

Activo su Sharingan y dejo que la chica viera su línea sucesora, el cuerpo de ella se había tensado de miedo. Podía observar el terror puro en sus ojos y varias imágenes aparecieron en el.

Esa debía de ser su mirada cuando moría de terror al ver aquella masacre consumada. Así se sentía ser el causante de dicho dolor.

Una sensación extraña lo invadió y termino por dejarla inconsciente. La soltó e inmediatamente la Hyuuga cayó al suelo.

-¡Hina!- Ryo corrió hacia ella y Sasuke le impidió seguir con su camino. Miro a la chica de cabello rojo y ella rápidamente entendió el mensaje.

Tomo a Ryo y lo retiro a fuerzas de ahí.

El Uchiha miro a la Hyuuga inconsciente. Por lo que se suponía los Hyuugas son realmente buenos en combates, pero ella no había hecho nada para defenderse.

Ella era… insignificante.

Pero si había encontrado este lugar, era por que seguramente Konoha la había enviado.

El Uchiha la cargo y la puso sobre su hombro, se dispuso a salir de entre los arboles y todos observaron como la chica inconsciente era llevada a la guarida de Taka.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si tienen dudas no olviden en preguntarme.<p>

Hoy se me prendio el foco para una nueva historia Sasuhina, ya hice el prologo, pero aun no lo publicare. Tengo pensado terminar primero "TENTADOS A LA PERDICION"

Y despues subire la nueva historia, que no se por que tengo el repentino interés el los yakuzas XD esperemos como me va con esta historia que esta en procesos en mi mente y próximamente en la computadora.

Dejen reviews, aunque no es obligatorio, pero me encanta leer sus opiniones.

V

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Finalmente pude terminarlo, lo hubiera traído antes si mis finales no hubieran sido un infierno. A causa de ello enferme y casi caigo en el hospital -mi madre histerica- Aun asi me mate con 3 dias sin dormir y de mis 6 materias reprobé 2 u.u por lo que tendré que repetirlas y tendre que atrasarme asi que ya no me graduare con mi generación. Pero bueno dejo las malas noticias XD... Ahora la continuación**

**...**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Ojala fueran mios u.u**

**_Canción inspiradora: Shot in the dark- Within Temptation._**

CAPITULO 5

* * *

><p>Solo albergaba la oscuridad. No había ni un rastro de luz, ni en la esquina, ni aun lado de ella, ni en el techo. Todo estaba repleto de la oscuridad. Sentía dolor en sus muñecas, tenía sus brazos entumecidos. Tal vez se debía por tener sus brazos en esa posición por horas.<p>

No tenía una certeza sobre cuanto tiempo estaba ahí, solo recordaba el Sharingan, mirándola y haciéndola entrar a la oscuridad.

Movió una de sus piernas, le fue una buena señal. Movió la otra e intento encontrar una postura más cómoda.

No había sonido, no sabia si sus ojos estaban abiertos o no. No sentía calor o frio, pero podía sentir el dolor calarle en todo su ser. Percibía el constante bajar de sus lágrimas que humedecían por completo su rostro. Su corazón dolía, por que su mente la traicionaba, reviviendo lo que había sucedido. Recordaba esos ojos oscuros, que miraban con miedo una vez que una figura se interpuso entre ellos.

Veía el terror en ellos cuando ella se vio en peligro y era alzada fácilmente con una sola mano de esa figura que destilaba oscuridad por si sola. Esa figura que la tomaba como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara, rogaba que su voz pudiera atravesar su frágil cuello que era apretado violentamente por el azabache. No quería ver como la diminuta figura se aterraba por completo, no quería. Odiaba esos gritos dirigidos hacia el hombre.

De un momento a otro todo se había vuelto oscuro y al despertar todo seguía igual.

El sonido de una puerta la hizo poner alerta. Una puerta de metal, el sonido era tosco y rechinaba. Unos pasos fuertes, rápidos, constantes y decididos se acercaban y se hacían más fuetes.

-¡Oe!- la voz que escuchó frente a ella la asusto.- ¿oye princesa como te sientes?-

La ojiperla no contesto. Tenía miedo hablar o esperaba alguna acción de la persona que le había hablado hace un momento.

-No te hare daño, yo soy el mas amigable de todos mas que la zanahoria amargada que me acompaña- la persona rio ante su comentario.

-¡Serás idiota!- escucho lo que pareció ser un golpe y agua caer.

-¡Cállate bruja! Y trae al enano.-

El sentir unas manos heladas cerca de su rostro la hizo retroceder.

-Solo te quitare la venda- dijo pero la ojiperla lo rechazo. La persona intento de nuevo con el mismo resultado.- pff esta bien no te la quitare, pero no veras al enano si no te la quitas- dijo fastidiado.

Hinata no sabía a quien se refería esta persona. No conocía a ningún enano y no estaba como para conocer a alguien que le llamaran por ese seudónimo.

-¿Hina?- y escuchar esa vocecita la rompió por completo. Aun no podía ver, pero giro su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz del pequeño. -¡Hina!- el niño grito y se lanzo hacia la joven y él se encargo de quitarle la venda que cubría sus ojos.

La luz que entraba al cuarto le cegaba y le provocaba cierto malestar, pero una vez acostumbrándose el malestar había pasado. Tal vez no podía abrazar al pequeño pelirrojo, pero con verlo y saber que se encontraba bien se sentía mucho mas tranquila y no pudo evitarlo. Sus mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse y el pequeño se encargo de borrar rastro de esas lágrimas.

Realmente ese niño se le había metido en lo más profundo de su corazón y no solo eso. En las pocas semanas de conocerlo, el cariño del pequeño pelirrojo se encargo de tirar cada poro de dolor que había en su ser. Aun quedaban heridas por sanar y cicatrices que mantener cerradas, pero el pequeño Uchiha –aun le costaba pensar que lo era- le había llenado de felicidad. Por eso no lo podía dejar. Si Sasuke, el padre del niño la había atacado de ese modo, encerrado y atado, no quería imaginar que le podía hacer al niño.

Pero no podía ser nada malo ¿verdad?

Ryo hablaba maravillas de el cuando eran solo ellos dos, es como si le hablara de dos personas totalmente diferentes. El mismo Ryo decía que jugaban en ocasiones y que nunca le había puesto una mano encima, aunque fuera frio con el pequeño le trataba bien. Entonces… por que tenia tanto miedo de dejarlo solo.

-Hina no llores, yo estoy aquí- dijo el pequeño mientras seguía quitándole esas lagrimas.

-R-Ryo ¿e-estas… estas bien?- logro pronunciar pesadamente. Su garganta le dolía, seguramente debía de tener un gran moretón en su cuello.

-¡uhm!- el niño asintió sonriente- pero me enoje con Otousan por lo que te hizo y me castigo, pero Suigetsu me saco para venir a verte- Ryo miraba directamente a la ojiperla y no dejaba de sonreírle –te quiero Hina- por primera vez el pequeño se lo decía y escondió su rostro en el regazo de la mujer.

Y ella se sentía muy feliz, también quería mucho a este niño que se había cruzado en su vida.

-Si, si mucho amor- interrumpió Suigetsu- tenemos que irnos antes de que Sasuke vuelva.-

-Demo…- replico.

-Gomen, pero si nos atrapa, Zanahoria morirá, pensándolo bien….- Suigetsu fue golpeado por segunda vez-

-¡Baka! Ya vámonos, que Sasuke-kun esta cerca- Suigetsu levanto a Ryo y Karin lo saco de la habitación.

-No te preocupes princesa, lo traeré de nuevo- Suigetsu le sonrió a Hinata y cerro la puerta. Varios minutos después escucho la puerta de metal cerrarse.

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

* * *

><p>-No solo la heredera del clan escapo exitosamente- se escuchaba la voz de uno de los miembros del consejo.- fue capaz de burlar a nuestros mejores ninjas- el Hyuuga daba vueltas alrededor de los 3 ninjas que se encontraban en el centro del salón, mientras el consejo analizaba la situación.<p>

Hiashi el líder, observaba. Pronto, se pararía a hablar y a defender a los ninjas que estaba apunto de ser sometidos a un castigo. Él no los castigaría les agradecería el haber dejado a su hija libre para que pudiera vivir. Abrazaría y besaría a su hija menor, le diría a su sobrino lo orgulloso que esta de él y le daría una gran recompensa a Kou.

-Fuimos la burla de Konoha, no fuimos capaces de traerla de vuelta- el hombre continuaba.

Hiashi se levanto de su asiento y todos observaron sus movimientos. Camino hacia los 3 ninjas y coloco una de sus manos es el hombro de su sobrino.

-No es necesario traerla de vuelta- dijo firmemente Hiashi- no puedo expresar con palabras la decepción que trajo mi primogénita a esta familia- mintió.- pero aquí tenemos a mi hija y mi sobrino, quien mejor que uno de ellos se encargue del clan cuando yo ya no este.-

Todo el consejo observaba a esos 2 ninjas nombrados por el líder. Él tenía razón, no tenían por qué buscar a una kunoichi que solo los llevaría a la perdición, tenían a sus mejores opciones frente a ellos.

Uno de ellos dos seria el líder perfecto. El futuro patriarca del clan Hyuuga o la futura matriarca del clan Hyuuga. No importaba quien, el clan estaría en buenas manos. Confiaron en la palabra de Hiashi, dejaron irse a los ninjas sin ninguna castigo de por medio.

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

* * *

><p>Habían olvidado colocarle la venda en su lugar, pero confiaba en que el moreno no notara ese detalle o por lo menos lo olvidara. Durante la visita de Ryo solo se había enfocado en el y no en el lugar en la que la tenían encerrada. Creía que seria algo horrible como una cárcel mal cuidada, pero era lo opuesto. Se trataba de una habitación, amueblada con una cama, había una pequeña mesa y varias cosas más. Lo que mas llamo su atención era que parecía que alguien habitaba esta habitación. La cama estaba hecha un desastre y parecía haber algo de ropa en el suelo.<p>

La ojiperla se preguntaba el porque la habían dejado en una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, a menos que la mantuvieran en constante vigilancia. Y volvió a escucharse ese sonido de la puerta de metal; y unos minutos mas escucho unos pasos. Solo los de una persona y justamente los pasos se detenían y ella tenia la certeza que abrirían la puerta de esta misa habitación.

Bajo su cabeza y cerro sus ojos.

No quería mirar a la persona que había entrado, rápidamente le había entrado pavor, no sabía que le podía pasar.

Escucho de nuevo los pasos y se detenían exactamente enfrente de ella, pudo observar las sandalias ninjas que traía puestas.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes haciendo aquí Hyuuga?- la voz gélida de aquel hombre le erizo la piel. Sabia que debía responder, pero no sabia que.

-Y-yo – la ojiperla no era capaz de mirar a los ojos al Uchiha- n-no entie…-

El moreno cortó las ataduras de la ojiperla y bruscamente la tomo de los hombros y la levanto rápidamente. Por todos los recursos que tenía debía averiguar que era la que pretendía la Hyuuga. Alguien de Konoha no llegaría aquí fácilmente, Kumamoto es muy difícil de encontrar. Solo alguien especializado en rastreo y con alguien que conociera el pueblo. Podría encontrarlo.

No estaba seguro si fue por suerte que ella haya encontrado al niño, pero fue tan ingenuo que la guio hasta aquí. Conoció a la gente que habita aquí y quien sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado aquí. Le enfurecía y tenía que saber.

-No mientas Hyuuga- le advirtió.- ¡Konoha te envió!- grito y la arrojo hacia la cama.

Hinata estaba apunto de incorporarse pero fue detenida por el mismo cuerpo del Uchiha enfurecido.

-Aun no se dan por vencidos ¿verdad?- puso las manos de la Hyuuga sobre su cabeza y él se acercó mucho mas a ella. -¡Responde!-

-No me enviaron- dijo sin tartamudear, pero tan bajo que apenas el Uchiha pudo percibir su voz. Creyó que eso bastaría con su respuesta, pero el Uchiha esperaba más.- y-yo de-dej-deje la a-aldea- observo esos ojos oscuros, y la atraparon.

No eran esos rojos con aspas negras que la tenían hipnotizada. No dejaba de observarlo, era Uchiha Sasuke de quien la población femenina estaban enamoradas cuando eran pequeños. Ella nunca había entendido que le observaban, que perfección veían en el. Tenía la piel pálida como ella, cabello oscuro como ella y su rostro tenia un porte elegante y voraz. Su cuerpo reacciono, como su una ráfaga de electricidad despertara de todo su cuerpo.

Se encontraba encima de ella, levantarla y arrojarla a la cama no fue difícil. Era delgada y pudo sentir su cuerpo atreves de la gruesa y gastada chamarra que la cubría. Estar sobre ella pudo verificar con mayor precisión la pequeña cintura de la ojiperla y la grande razón por la chica se cubría.

-No te creo- susurro. –Dime la verdad Hyuuga.- aplico mas fuerza en su agarre.-

-N-no miento, l-lo ju-juro.-

El Uchiha se levanto y camino por la habitación. La ojiperla lo observaba y le parecía ver a un animal salvaje enjaulado, trato de moverse y bajar de la cama pero Sasuke volvió y se lo impidió quedando encima de ella de nuevo.

-No dejare que escapes-.

...

Por varios días siguieron las interrogaciones por parte del azabache, aunque la Hyuuga siempre diera la misma respuesta el seguía sin creerlo. La obligaba a permanecer encerrada en esa habitación, la misma habitación en la que el Uchiha pasaba las noches. Nunca acababan las preguntas, pero seguían siendo las mismas respuestas.

Eso la agotaba, pero sin saber sus energías se reponían al ver como a escondidas Ryo entraba al cuarto y le sonreía. Le contaba que su castigo había sido levantado y que siempre le insistía a su padre que liberara a la ojiperla que ella era buena.

Y el pequeño Uchiha no era el único que pedía eso. La anciana y Aiko también pedían la liberación de la Hyuuga.

Hinata sonrió, ese pequeño le traía luz a esta oscuridad momentánea y lo abrazo cálidamente.

Ryo levantó su cabeza y observo algo inusual. Alcanzo a sacar uno de sus brazos y separo el cabello de Hinata, y vio la marca que la chica tenia en su frente. Hinata soltó a Ryo y se cubrió la frente.

-¿Qué es eso Hina?- Ryo la abrazo de nuevo e intento volver a ver la marca de la ojiperla.

-Etto…- Hinata bajo la mirada. Como podía decirle sobre su sello, era mejor decirle una mentira que la verdad.

-¿Es un tatuaje? – Ryo la miro fijamente y sonrió.- ¿puedo hacerme uno como el tuyo?- y toco su frente.

-No, no puedes tener uno- respondió la Hyuuga y antes de que el pequeño replicara ella le respondió.- duelen mucho.-

Ryo inflo sus cachetes y se cruzo de brazos, lo que hizo la Hyuuga fue apretar sus mejillas y besar su frente. Y por ultimo lo abrazo fuertemente

๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ..

* * *

><p>Caminaba por la calle principal del pueblo, poco a poco todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. El equipo de su papá había traído muchos recursos para el pueblo y todos se veían felices. Ryo se dirigía a la casa de su Obba-chan a visitarla y también vería a Aiko y le platicaría del genial tatuaje que Hinata cubría en su frente.<p>

El pequeño pelirrojo volvió a tocar su frente. Pensaba en lo asombroso que seria tener un tatuaje así, se vería mucho más temeroso cuando fuera tan grande y fuerte como su padre, sonrió y comenzó a tararear una canción.

-¡Oye enano!- Ryo giro hacia donde Suigetsu le llamaba. Venia en compañía del azabache. Ryo los saludo y se acercó a ellos, abrazando la pierna del Uchiha mayor.- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos buscando- Suigetsu pregunto. A pesar de que el ya sabia donde se encontraba, si siempre le ayudaba a entrar a la habitación donde estaba Hinata.

-Allá- apunto el pequeño hacia un gran árbol, donde había un columpio.- Otousan- el pequeño le llamo y el solo lo miro sin decirle nada.- ¡Quiero un tatuaje aquí! – Apunto hacia su frente- ¿Puedo?-

Suigetsu no paro de reír al escuchar esas palabras del pequeño.

-Tendrás un niño problemático Sasuke, aun no es adolescente y ya quiere profanar su cuerpo. Es todo tuyo- le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro al moreno y se fue.

-Hmp- el Uchiha se agacho y tomo por el hombro al niño.- ¿Quién te metió la estúpida idea de un tatuaje?- y con dos dedos golpeo suavemente su frente.

-Hina tiene uno genial en su fren… Ryo se cubrió su boca demasiado tarde – Otousan, no le hagas nada.-

Sasuke se levanto y camino de regreso hacia esa casa que Taka tenia. Ryo corrió detrás de él, temía que esta vez su padre si le hiciera daño a Hinata. Nunca lo había visto furioso como la vez que descubrió la ojiperla y como esta vez. Si fue capaz de estrangularla aquella vez que haría esa vez, entro por la puerta principal detrás del Uchiha y luego abrió la puerta de metal se acercaron a la habitación, pero el moreno fue más rápido y cerró la puerta antes de que Ryo entrara.

-¡Otousan!- grito el niño.

-¡Suélteme!- Ryo cayo al suelo, ese grito había sido de la ojiperla.

El pequeño salto un poco para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta y poder abrirla. Lo intento por segunda vez y una tercera logrando abrirla, sus ojos se abrieron por la causa de la sorpresa y confusión.

- Estas sellada Hyuuga- dijo sorprendido el Uchiha. Sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer debajo del suyo.

El pequeño Uchiha observaba la escena y no entendía. Miraba enojo en los ojos de su padre y miedo en los de la Hyuuga.

**_¿Entonces por qué su corazón se encendía la chispa de la Esperanza?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Ojala fueran mios u.u**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6<p>

Temblaba.

Temor, preocupación pero aun así esos ojos profundos continuaban observándola. El Uchiha se quito de encima cuando Ryo había presenciado eso. Hinata no se atrevía a ver al pequeño, tenía demasiada pena. Esa no era la imagen que un niño de 5 años debería de ver al entra a una habitación, la violencia era dañina para el; el tan solo pensar que ese dulce niño se transformara en alguien frio y despiadado como el Uchiha le erizaba la piel.

-Otousan no le hagas daño- Ryo intervino una vez que ambos morenos estaban separados. Se acercó a ella.- Hina es buena- y la abrazo.

Sintió los pequeños brazos del niño sobre ella, por más que quisiera corresponderle tenia miedo de que el Uchiha hiciera algo.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro, no podía hacer nada si el niño estaba en frente, era tan terco y obstinado que no lograría sacarlo del cuarto al menos que le ofreciera algo a cambio. Ver que defendía a la Hyuuga y la abrazaba no lo ayudaba en nada para poder controlarse. Aun podía ver el sello sobre su frente, debía de ser una buena razón para que se lo impusieran o solo era una Hyuuga de la rama secundaria que tenia ese clan.

-¿Puedes usar tu Byakugan?- pregunto el moreno.

Hinata alzo su visto y respondió con un gesto. El Uchiha comenzaba a analizar. Tomo el asiento que se encontraba.

"Tal vez esto sea interesante"- el Uchiha pensó. Se puso en una posición cómoda y miro al niño pelirrojo y le indico que viniera hacia él. Sin reprochar el heredero Uchiha fue hacia el hombre que le llamaba y se sentó en las piernas del Uchiha mayor.

La Hyuuga tembló. ¿Qué planeaba el Uchiha? Podía notar que su mirada había cambiado un poco, su sonrisa era retorcida pero no deformaba su rostro por completo. Aun mantenía la masculinidad que el moreno emanaba a simple vista. El niño se dejo recostar y miraba atentamente a la Hyuuga.

El no notaba el temor que invadía a la ojiperla y tampoco la curiosidad y planes que el Uchiha planeaba para la Hyuuga.

-¿Te gustan los cuentos Ryo?- pregunto. El niño lo miro y sonrió. Respondiendo con energético si. Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Dejemos que la Hyuuga nos cuente su historia.-

Hinata puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho, al darse cuenta de su movimiento se sorprendió. Creyó que esos tipos de gestos los había dejado atrás, por lo visto aquí Hyuuga Hinata volvería a vivir.

-Yo abandone Konoha- comenzó.- todo…. Fue p-po-por el Clan Hyuuga.- ella se forzaba para hablar claramente, no era el momento para tartamudear como siempre.- Fui sellada hace unos meses- el pelirrojo no entendió e hizo una mueca que hizo sonreír a ambos morenos. – La marca que tengo aquí Ryo- señalo su frente.- puede matarme.-

Ryo bajo rápidamente de las piernas del Uchiha y se aferro fuertemente de las piernas de la Hyuuga.

-No mueras Hina. – hacia mas fuerte su agarre- te llevare a un hospital y te pondrás mejor.- decía el pequeño que comenzaba a sentir las lagrimas caer.

-Eres de la rama principal.- el Uchiha afirmo, ni se había molestado en preguntarle estaba bastante seguro.- la rama secundaria es sellada algunos años después de que nacen-

La Hyuuga asintió y bajo la mirada.

-Yo…-inhalo y exhalo- yo… era la heredera del Clan Hyuuga- siguió hablando y antes de que continuara el Uchiha se levantó de su asiento. Consumo cuidado aparto a Ryo de la Hyuuga, el pequeño pelirrojo se asustó; creyó que su padre le haría daño a la ojiperla. Pero vio que su mirada se mantenía neutra como siempre la tenía, estaba sereno, sin ningún rastro de que algo malo fuera a pasar.

El moreno paso su mano por los cabello del niño y le dio una sonrisa torcida, lo aparto y se posiciono frente a la Hyuuga, sin que ella se lo esperase la mano fría del Uchiha la había tomado de su mentón obligándolo a ver. Él se percató de la temperatura de la ojiperla, tan contraria a la de el que no lograba que su temperatura subiera. Tal vez porque estaba vacío por dentro, nunca volvería a ver la luz que perdió hace años, permanecería en el abismo que lo condenaba a estas solo.

Por unos segundos el Uchiha había dudado en hacer lo que había pensado. Eso lo dejo sorprendido, pero no del todo para evitar su siguiente movimiento. Se acercó bastante a la Hyuuga, lo suficiente para que el aroma de las flores silvestres le inundara.

Ryo cayó al suelo de la impresión, su padre veía directamente a Hinata, mientras ella si apenas podía pronunciar un sonido. Estaban demasiado juntos y su pequeño corazoncito saltaba de la emoción, cuando veía que la gente se ponía así y unía sus labios le parecía asqueroso y feo. Pero esta vez quería que su papá juntara su boca con la de Hina. Si lo hacía eso significaba que la Hyuuga podía quedarse y pasar mucho más tiempo con él.

Pero no pasaba nada, se habían quedado petrificados observándose y en el lapso de unos segundos el Uchiha se levantó y el pequeño observo algo que nunca espero ver.

Los ojos del Uchiha, eran completamente rojos y había unas aspas negras en ellas; el cuerpo de Ryo tembló y se intrigo por aquellos ojos que su padre portaba. Su mirada lo siguió hasta la puerta.

-Puedes quedarte- dijo el Uchiha- bajo solo una condición.- el moreno no espero respuesta de la Hyuuga y continuo.- Te unirás a Taka.- dicho eso salió de la habitación.

…

* * *

><p>Intento girar, pero el peso de algo se lo impidió. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, recordó que había olvidado cerrar las cortinas. La luz entraba por completo a la habitación, una vez acostumbrándose a la luz del sol pudo observar la causa del porque no pudo girar. La persona que estaba a su lado se lo impedía, se veía tan tierno verlo dormido; aparto el cabello que caía en su blanquecino rostro.<p>

Sonrió. Tomo la cobija y lo cubrió un poco más. Con la pijama que dormía debía de estar cubierto, una camiseta negra y un short del mismo color. Con cuidado quito las piernas del niño que reposaban en las suyas, Ryo era demasiado activo aun dormido, no dejaba de moverse toda la noche. Estaba completamente emocionado de saber que la Hyuuga se quedaría a vivir con ellos, incluso antes de que Sasuke le dijera que compartiría el cuarto con Karin el pelirrojo la abrazo y grito que Hinata se quedaría en su cuarto.

El equipo de Taka rieron, exceptuando al Uchiha mayor y a la Hyuuga que estaba más roja que un tomate. Poco a poco Uchiha Ryo mostraba las actitudes de él clan casi extinto. Sin hacerlo desistir, Ryo había ganado la discusión con su padre, mientras el Uchiha se molestaba por haber cedido ante el pequeño. El joven heredero del clan Uchiha saltaba en su cama y le mostraba todas sus cosas a Hinata.

-Mira Hina este es mi juguete favorito- le mostraba un camión de juguete que se encontraba en buen estado. – Y este cuento es mi favorito.- Hinata tomo el libro y veía la portada el dibujo de una madre sosteniendo a su hijo- ese cuento era de mi Okaa-san y Obba-chan decía que ella lo leía para mí, así que es mi favorito.- Ryo corrió hacia un baúl y comenzaba a buscar dentro de él, tanto que sus pies quedaron hacia arriba mientras el buscaba algo.

La Hyuuga sosteniendo aun el libro comenzó a hojearlo. El libro estaba gastado, pero aún podría apreciarse las letras y los maravillosos dibujos. Un pequeño papel cayó al suelo, Hinata lo noto y lo recogió antes de que Ryo saliera del baúl y regresara con ella.

-Mi pelota es muy kawaii- se expresó el niño- Karin me la regalo.- arrojo la pelota y corrió detrás de ella. Hinata aprovecho ese momento y abrió el papel ya amarillento por el tiempo.

"Por siempre mía.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe"

La letra era pulcra y clara y se sorprendió al ver una foto de la madre de Ryo, una joven de cabellera pelirroja y ojos castaños. Sonreirá felizmente en la foto acompañada de un joven que parecía ser de su edad y claramente no era Uchiha Sasuke.

…

* * *

><p>-¡Estupendo!-grito el Inuzuka y comenzó a quitarse la chamarra posteriormente la ropa hasta quedar en interiores y lanzarse al rio que habían encontrado seguido de Akamaru.<p>

-¡Idiota! Hay una dama frente a ti, se más prudente- Hanabi rápidamente se dio vuelta, no sin antes arrojarle una piedra que le dio certeramente en uno de los hombros del castaño.

Era un imbécil, desnudándose frente a un achica. ¡Una menor de edad! Si no fuera que ahora eran compañeros de equipo ya habría acabado con él. Hanabi aparto su cabello de su rostro cerro sus ojos y contando hasta diez. Podía escuchar el escándalo que el castaño y su compañero hacían, miro hacia arriba cubriéndose los ojos de la luz del sol, estaban a un par de horas de llegar a los límites de Konoha y de Suna. El calor comenzaba a aumentar cada vez que estaban más cerca del territorio de la arena. Suspiro y se sentó bajo un gran y frondoso árbol, activo su Byakugan y diviso el límite a unos 80 kilómetros al este; observo como Shino se había posicionado en una de las ramas del árbol y permanecía inmóvil. Ahora entendía por qué su hermana apreciaba a sus compañeros de equipo, extrañamente ella sentía una tranquilidad inmensa al estar aquí, con ellos.

Un grito de dónde provenía Kiba la hizo girar, pero la gran imagen de Akamaru le bloqueo la vista. El gran perro la observaba y sacaba su lengua. Hanabi se preguntaba qué es lo que hacía el perro tan cerca de ella, de repente Akamaru comenzó a sacudirse ocasionando que la Hyuuga se mojara.

-¡Mira lo que ha hecho tu pulgoso animal!- Hanabi se levantó colérica.

-¡Hey! Akamaru no es un animal pulgoso, es mi compañero- Kiba solo se limitó a llegar a la orilla del rio y permanecer dentro.- el solo quiere que juegues con él.-

Ante la respuesta del castaño, la ojiperla giro a ver al gran can que tenía a su lado.

-Ni lo sueñes- refunfuño.

Aun sobre la rama del árbol, Shino había decidido no intervenir. Pronto ellos se llevarían bien para poder completar la misión.

"Un largo camino… eso será" – pensaba el Aburame mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

…

* * *

><p>Aun todos seguían dormidos en esa casa, como pudo encontró la pequeña cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y encontró ingredientes para poder hacer el desayuno, saco todo lo necesario y se dispuso a preparar todo antes de que el grupo de Taka despertara.<p>

Una vez el desayuno hecho, se dispuso a preparar la mesa, colocando los platos en su lugar. Las pisadas provenientes del pasillo la hicieron girar. El primero que se había levantado era Suigetsu, aun llevaba puesta su pijama y con sus manos se tallaba sus ojos. Dio un gran bostezo y al suspirar un aroma delicioso invadió sus sentidos.

El chico abrió sus ojos repentinamente y observo detenidamente la mesa servida con la comida que la Hyuuga había preparado.

-¿Lo preparaste tu princesa?- señalo la comida.

Hinata asintió y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Tiene hambre Suigetsu-san?- la Hyuuga le pregunto, pero eras más que obvio que el moría de hambre.

El chico sonrió y casi saltaba de alegría. No había visto comida casera por mucho tiempo, aquí siempre comía cosas que la pelirroja que viva aquí preparaba. No se quejaba, la pelirroja no tenía mal sazón, pero no se comparaba a lo que sus ojos veían en este momento.

-Ver tu comida me abrió el apetito- Suigetsu se lanzó hacia la comida y procedió a alimentarse. Por un momento pensó en ir a agradecerle al Uchiha por permitir que la Hyuuga se quedara en Kumamoto. Su comida tenía un sabor esplendido y le hacía recordar muchas cosas.- ¡Wow! Princesa que bien cocinas.- y el chico siguió comiendo.

Hinata lo veía comer y sonrió, tal vez después de todo podría encajar aquí.

…..

* * *

><p>El agua fría que caía y recorría su cuerpo lo había despertado. El sonido del agua caer siempre le había tranquilizado, siempre le recordaba esos días de lluvia en donde su madre preparaba chocolate caliente y pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Siempre la admiraba verla cocinar por horas y que tanto esfuerzo haya valido la pena, le encantaba esas horas en las que jugaba con él y los juguetes que el tenia.<p>

Amaba su largo cabellos que se movía con armonía al compás de la velocidad de ella. La dulce voz que provenía de ella al hablarle, cantarle e incluso cuando lo reprendía; su voz no cambiaba y era magnifica para él. Aun después de los años recordaba perfectamente su melodiosa voz y esa sonrisa que le daba cada mañana con unos buenos días y un beso en su frente.

A veces deseaba ir a su lápida, limpiarla y dejarla cubierta de flores; todo lo que ella merece. El Uchiha cubrió sus ojos y dejo que el agua cayera sobre su cara. Aparto su cabello hacia atrás, quitando esos mechones rebeldes que siempre lo habían caracterizado. No se había dado cuenta, su cabello ahora era más largo que antes sobrepasaba un poco su mentón; pero no era notorio a causa de que su cabello tomaba diferentes direcciones.

Tomo el jabón que tenía a la mano y su cuerpo se cubría de él.

Suspiro. Siempre sus noches no habían sido placenteras, no podía dormir más de 4 horas desde hace años. Y en ocasiones las pesadillas abundaban a su alrededor, antes era la misma. Se repetía una y otra vez; llego al punto en que las pesadillas habían terminado, sin contar que la culpa no lo dejaría tranquilo.

Al final actuó a la voluntad de su hermano, pero no evitaba seguir odiando a Konoha. Por eso se había negado al regresar, le había dado la espalda a la única persona que seguía creyendo en él. Aún era su amigo y a pesar de lo que el mismo se dijera ese rubio hiperactivo se había convertido en su hermano. Pero por más que fueran fuertes los lazos de ambos, el desprecio del Uchiha seguía latente. No cumplió con la última parte, regresar.

Sentía que algo no estaba completo y entonces todo aparecía en su vida. Ese pequeño pelirrojo, el otro Uchiha con vida. Su hijo, si se atrevía a llamarlo así.

…

* * *

><p>Una vez despierto, se había cambiado rápidamente de ropa, aunque su estómago gruñía de hambre, tenía la costumbre de ir al cuarto de su padre para despertarlo.<p>

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, planeaba despertarlo saltando en su cama y gritarle un buenos días. Pero su padre no estaba en la cama, escucho que estaba en el baño dándose una ducha. El pequeño se subió a la cama y decidió esperarlo, se subió a en la que dormía el adulto y se cubrió con la cobija que estaba aún lado. La cama tenía el aroma de padre, al pequeño Uchiha le agradaba el aroma siempre le hacía dormir y que siempre le tranquilizaba. Ryo decidió recostarse y se acomodó en la almohada. Sus parpados se hacían más pesados, pero el pequeño era terco desde que había nacido; se negaba a quedarse dormido. El esperaba a que su padre saliera del baño.

Pero no había soportado, en un momento había caído dormido, pero la calidez de una mano pasando por su frente lo despertó.

El moreno apartaba el cabello del niño pelirrojo de su cara, su cabello también había crecido y pensaba que le vendría muy bien corto de cabello. Su rostro mostro una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa, Ryo tenía la boca abierta y dejaba un rastro de saliva en la almohada del Uchiha que le observaba dormir. El pequeño abre sus ojos y ve el intento de sonrisa de su padre. El niño se sienta y se talla sus ojos para ver mejor.

-¿Otou-san?- Ryo bosteza y se cubre los ojos a causa de la luz.

-Para algo tienes tu habitación- dijo el Uchiha mientras se colocaba una camisa de color azul. – si aún tienes sueño ve a dormir-.

-¡Ie!- se expresó el pequeño- yo venía darte los buenos días- el niño sonrió y se levantó pero sin bajarse de la cama. – Y a….- lo pensó por un momento- ¿Otou-san?-

-Hmp- el Uchiha pronuncio solo eso para darle a conocer que le escuchaba a pesar de no estar viéndolo.

-Yo…- titubeo una vez más. Y el Uchiha por fin giro para verlo. –¡yo quiero que me entrenes!-.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong>

**¿Como están? ^^**

**Se que me tardo con mis actualizaciones, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Mi carrera no es muy flexible con mis horarios y mis parciales siempre vienen después de otro.**

**Si notan alguna falta de ortografía... Gomen! acabo de terminar el capitulo y lo subí rápidamente y mas tarde lo subiré a NU. Creo que necesito un Beta que me guié ejjej ¿voluntarios? XD**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! siempre los leo mas de 10 veces y ya saben si tienen dudas o sugerencias sobre la historia preguntenme.**

**Saludos!**

**Sobrepasamos los 80 Reviews en 5 capitulos!**

**LOS AMO!**

**Muchas gracias! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al Maestro Kishimoto. Solo lo tomo prestado para darle rienda a mis locuras.**

**Dialogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 7<em>**

El Uchiha se sentó en la cama y se pasó la toalla por su oscura cabellera, se encontraba asimilando lo que el niño pelirrojo le había dicho; no se le había ocurrido que algún día debería de entrenarlo. Hacerlo tan fuerte como él o incluso más, pasar todos sus conocimientos al niño que tenía frente a él. Pensó, no se negaría tarde o temprano entrenaría al niño, era lo único que le quedaba de su familia y había jurado protegerlo, era el futuro y la última esperanza de los Uchihas. Miro detenidamente al niño que reconocía como su hijo, se le veía decidido y no dudaba de lo que le había dicho en esos momentos, con el dedo índice le indico que se acercara a donde estaba el.

El niño obedeció y rápidamente el pequeño se cubrió la frente, al Uchiha mayor le resalto una vena en la frente; a ese chiquillo se le había ocurrido protegerse la frente, pero esta vez el Uchiha no pensaba en darle el golpecito como usualmente lo hacía. Sacudió el cabello del pequeño y este no se quejó, tenía la sensación que en un momento así debería de decirle que estaba orgulloso de él, abrazarlo y darle el apoyo que un padre debía de dar.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha no sabía cómo dar el primer paso, nunca había recibido una atención así y no sabía cómo ponerla en acción. Suspiro unos segundos, lo haría a su manera, eso lo definía como un Uchiha. Nunca sería igual a los demás.

Como había echo con la Hyuuga el día anterior, tomo el mentón del niño y activo su Sharingan y el pequeño se sorprendió.

-Te entrenare- le dijo.- Y el día que el Sharingan despierte en ti… te tomare en serio.- el niño asintió y dejo de cubrirse la frente.

Sin que Sasuke se lo esperara, Ryo se subía a sus piernas y le abrazo fuertemente. Se había congelado, su cuerpo, mente y orgullo se debatían entre que hacer. ¿Qué era esa pequeña calidez que sentía en su pecho? después de tanto tiempo una persona le abrazaba desinteresadamente, un cuerpo pequeño y cálido buscaba su protección, su confianza y su amor. Sus manos le picaban, su mente y orgullo le prohibían hacer un movimiento. Termino cediendo y respondió al abrazo del pequeño.

-Te quiero Otou-san- dijo el pequeño, a lo que Sasuke no respondió. Se limitó a bajarlo de sus piernas, mirarle y sacudir su cabello de nuevo.

-Alístate- le ordeno- desayune e iremos a entrenar-

-¡Hai!- Ryo salió corriendo a cambiarse a su habitación, mientras el Uchiha mayor terminaba de arreglarse. Del armario tomo una mochila y guardo las cosas que necesitaría para entrenar al niño.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-¡Buenos días!- Ryo había entrado corriendo a la cocina y vio al resto de Taka en la mesa y a la Hyuuga parada cerca de ellos.- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto asombrado de la elaborada comida que se veía realmente apetitosa.

-Fla fphincesa hidzo eld desaluno- Suigetsu hablo con la boca llena y el pequeño sonrió sin lograr entender lo que el chico había dicho.

-Hinata hizo el desayuno- Karin había aclarado la confusión del pequeño y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

El pequeño Uchiha se acercó a un platillo y lo observo -¿Puedo comer esto?- la Hyuuga le sonrió.

-Claro que s-si Ryo-kun-

El niño se sentó y se dispuso a comer el desayuno, le estaba gustando mucho la comida de Hinata. Se llevó un gran bocado a la boca y apenas podía masticar, lo hacía más rápido posible y así estar listo para cuando su padre bajara y lo llevara a entrenar. Él quería ser fuerte como él y ser admirado por Kumamoto y pronto ser alguien grande como él.

Parte de la comida se atoro y basto con unos golpecitos en el pecho para que se fuera esa sensación de ahogo y siguiera comiendo el gran desayudo que Hina había preparado. El pequeño Uchiha estaba seguro que a su padre le iba a gustar la comida, su tía Karin siempre se encargaba de hacer la comida y el podía notar que a ella no le agradaba esa tarea. Un día intento ayudarla y se levantó antes que todos e intento hacer la comida. Mas lo único que logro fue una masa verdosa que parecía que tenía vida, la comida le había "explotado" y la gran parte de esa masa yacía en las paredes; solo quedo lo suficiente para una persona.

Ryo estaba tan feliz por el desayuno que había preparado que insistió en que su padre se lo comiera. Karin temía por que el Uchiha muriera si probaba eso y Suigetsu apoyaba en que el Uchiha mayor probara la comida del pequeño pelirrojo. Sasuke había tragado grueso y probo esa masa verdosa que su hijo le había preparado y sin buenos resultados, el Uchiha había enfermado ese día. Ryo le pedía disculpas y había llorado esperando que su padre le castigara y le digiera que no lo perdonaría nunca, sin embargo; el Uchiha no lo había culpado. Le dijo que dejara de llorar y así lo hizo. Después de eso Ryo ya no había hecho ningún desayuno más, no quería enfermar más a su papá; no le gustaba verle enfermo y eso lo ponía muy mal.

Así que el ayudaba en otras cosas que no fuera la comida.

Mientras Ryo consumía su desayuno la ojiperla le veía y sonreía. Al igual que Suigetsu no dejaba de comer y Karin… bueno, ella parecía comportarse mejor que las otras dos presentes. No había probado mucho, pero no se quejó de su comida había dicho que era buena, unos pasos se escucharon y vio como Sasuke se dirigía a la puerta, vestía ropa de entrenamiento y portaba una mochila que seguramente portaba algunas armas.

-U-chiha-san- todos los presentes observaron al moreno que había dejado de caminar y miro seriamente a la ojiperla que se avergonzó rápidamente. - ¿N-no desa-desayu…desayunara?- Hinata desvió su mirada y jugo con sus dedos índices esperando la respuesta del moreno.

El Uchiha de tan solo verla jugar con sus dedos se molestó, la chica no parecía una Kunoichi y así lo era. Una ninja y por lo que pudo notar una ninja médico. Lo único que le faltaba, la Hyuuga se había ruborizado, esa mujer era más penosa que el niño que estaba en la cocina. Sin tener mucho conocimiento ese tipo de comportamientos lo hacían molestar y solo le haría pensar y tener un mal concepto sobre la ojiperla.

-Tsk, no molestes.- Abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo.-

Hinata se había sentido mal sin saber por qué, bajo su mirada y sentía cierta picazón en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes Princesa- dijo Suigetsu- Sasuke siempre esta amargado-

La ojiperla asintió agradeciendo las palabras de Suigetsu. De repente vio como Ryo se levantaba rápidamente y salía corriendo hacia la salida sin despedirse de nadie.

-¡Otou-san espérame!- se escuchó el grito del pequeño tratando de alcanzar al Uchiha que había salido.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Habían llegado al límite entre Konoha y Suna antes de lo que tenían previsto, el tiempo se les acortaba. El olfato de Kiba se había activado y percibieron a otros ninjas de Konoha. No quisieron esperar a encontrarlos, podrían ser los que estaban encargados de buscarlos a ellos o serían los que el nuevo Hokage había encargado para la búsqueda de la desaparecida de Hyuuga Hinata. Apresuraron su paso y sus descansos habían disminuido.

Sentían un peso liberarse de sus cuerpos una vez que vieron el inicio del desierto, el clima árido los golpeo de repente. Aligeraron sus vestimentas y cubrieron sus cabezas para protegerse un poco mejor. Ahí dos personas los esperaban, Temari y Kankuro No Subaku. Ambos hermanos del Kazekage fueron los encargados de guiarles hasta la entrada de Suna sin problema alguno.

Una vez habiendo pisado la tierra de la arena, se sentían extraños. No sabían cuánto tiempo estarían ahí y como sus cuerpos reaccionarían ante el cambio, de la nada ya se encontraban enfrente del frio y misterioso Kazekage. Les había tratado bien y el único que hablo fue Shino con él, Hanabi no se sentía con ánimos de entablar una conversación y tanto como Kiba y Akamaru aún estaban asimilando el cambio que se les estaba atravesando.

-Tsunade-sama envió un mensaje pidiendo el traslado de ustedes aquí en Suna- Gaara mantenía la mirada fría y seria ante el líder del equipo.- Es desconcertante que enviara a este lugar a su equipo de búsqueda y rastreo-

-Tsunade-sama quería que experimentáramos nuestras habilidades en un campo diferente al acostumbrado.- Shino mantenía la compostura. Mentía, pero lo hacía por el bien del equipo.- Cree que un tiempo en Suna sería perfecto para nosotros.-

Gaara permanecía imparcial y creyó lo que el Aburame le había dicho.

-Se encargaran de Gennins con habilidades de rastreo, primero deseo que se acostumbren a Suna antes de enviarlos a una misión solo a ustedes cuatro.- Gaara miro a todo el equipo y continuo.- el estar…. Gaara fue abruptamente interrumpido por un gruñido.- ¿algún problema?- miro al causante del sonido.

-Yo no vine a cuidar de tres mocosos- se quejó Kiba- el chico iba a continuar y también fue interrumpido.

-Yo tampoco quiero cuidar de 3 niños molestos- Era la Hyuuga quien continuaba y tenía misma queja que el Inuzuka.

-Es bueno saberlo- Dijo el Kazekage. Miro unos papeles y levanto su mirada.- Ambos estarán a cargo de un solo equipo, de ustedes depende su estadía- se dirigió a la pareja que se había quejado.

Kiba sabía muy bien que Shino estaba sonriendo, no podía verlo a través de su ropa; pero sabía que estaba disfrutando de la situación. Quedaba a cargo de 3 mocosos y de niña mimada quejumbrosa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Se habían apartado de Kumamoto, cerca de un rio que colindaba con el pueblo que crecía lentamente. Este rio lo usaban para obtener parte la pesca con la que Kumamoto subsidia diariamente. Una vez llegado al lugar en el que Sasuke disponía entrenar al niño arrojo la mochila y espero a que el pequeño llegara hasta donde él se encontraba. Levanto sus brazos y los estiro hasta su límite, necesitaba calentar su cuerpo antes de entrenar, no podía darse el lujo de lastimarse y quedar como un idiota.

Tenía una reputación que llevar, buena o mala; esa era la reputación que lo definía como un Uchiha. Su orgullo y prepotencia eran su esencia, parte su ser, le importaba poco lo que la gente podría pensar de él. Incluso aquí, un pueblo casi en la ruina que lo aceptaron por haberlos ayudado cuando más lo necesitaban. Ese atroz ataque había sufrido y casi terminaba en una tragedia convertida en cenizas.

_En ese momento su cuerpo había actuado antes que su mente y había atravesado con su katana a uno de los implicados en el ataque._

_Atravesó ese cuerpo que le doblaba de altura y musculatura. No sintió piedad cuando la sangre comenzaba a salir rápidamente, lo dejaba morir lentamente. No titubeo al girar su arma dentro del cuerpo y sacarla lentamente y tirar el cuerpo casi inerte del hombre._

_Solo era el primero de muchos, ordeno a Juugo y Suigetsu que atacaran sin piedad a los culpables, cercenaban esos cuerpos, no escuchaban sus suplicas; ni les importaba bañarse de la sangre de esos criminales. La otra orden había sido, buscar sobrevivientes, Karin seria de bastante ayuda; las habían encontrado refugiadas, algunas heridas pero podrían ser salvadas. Taka había comenzado a dudar, ¿Cuántas probabilidades de encontrar lo que buscaban? ¿Ese niño del que les habían hablado a su líder seguía vivo?_

_Solo podían cuestionarse en su mente, una sola palabra mencionando la muerte de ese niño... sería el fin para ellos, veían parte del pueblo caer ante las llamas. Se convertirían en cenizas, esta sería otra historia más para contar._

_Apretó sus manos, tenía que haber llegado a tiempo. Esa carta… la había leído tarde. Si no hubiera sido por su obstinación y su gran enojo hubiera llegado a tiempo. El Uchiha sentía que otra vez parte de el moría, se quedaba vacío en cada momento, sus remordimientos y oscuridad se hacían cada vez más grandes y profundos y luchaban para consumirlo por completo. Su última oportunidad se le estaba yendo entre las manos._

_Taka le informaba que pocos niños habían sobrevivido, no encontraban alguno de la edad que buscaba._

_Mientras veía el fuego consumir, sentía que pronto seria su final; la última promesa que pudo haber cumplido, la única cosa buena que hubiera hecho por alguien había desaparecido._

_La Uzumaki giro rápidamente, sentía a alguien escondido entre los árboles que colindaban con el pueblo, era pequeño y tenía miedo. Podría ser o que estaban buscando._

_-200 metros al oeste- dijo y rápidamente el Uchiha corrió hacia ese lugar._

_Era peligroso, lo sabía. Pero era su última oportunidad, los arboles también estaban consumiéndose, gracias al fuego que parecía destrozar todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Ágil, agresivo, destructivo._

_Justo donde le habían indicado, queriendo huir y protegerse del fuego._

_Un pequeño niño, con las mismas descripciones de la carta._

_El Uchiha bajo al suelo y sin mirar tomo al niño para sacarlo de ahí. Ese pequeño se aferraba a el, se negaba a soltarlo y una vez fuera de peligro, lo dejo en el suelo._

_Su rostro estaba sucio y las lágrimas abundaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lo examino poco a poco, tenía la seguridad de que su piel era tan a o más pálida que la suya, su cabello era rojizo, pero más oscuro que la pelirroja de su equipo. Parecía tener la edad del niño que buscaba, el niño levanto su cabeza y lo miro._

_El Uchiha no podía tener dudas, ver su rostro lo dejaba convencido. Esos ojos carbón como los suyos y esas marcas que definían quien era su padre._

Pensar que ya había pasado un año de ello. El moreno se acercó al rio y observo su reflejo, no tenía la edad para ser su padre, mas sin embargo el niño lo creía así.

-Hermano.- susurro.- Tu hijo se encuentra bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es únicamente de Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 8**

**Si ven esta historia publicada en otro lugar que NO sea FanFiction, Avísenme.**

**No al Plagio.**

* * *

><p>Lo había dejado atrás, pero no olvido el lugar en que su padre le dijo que entrenarían. Corrió sin descanso desde que salía de la casa y no tardó en encontrar al hombre parado frente al lago, se le veía distraído. El pequeño se acercó sigilosamente a su padre, sonrió y tomo su mano. Su mano era fría a comparación de la suya ¿Dónde estaba ese calor que debía haber entre un padre y su hijo?<p>

Su abuela siempre le decía que el amor que tenían los padres por sus hijos era demasiado grande, por eso se hacían grandes sacrificios; no temían a la muerte con tal de salvar a la personita que era su sangre. Aun tenia vivos los recuerdos de aquel día que el moreno lo había salvado. Recordaba a perfección el calor, el fuego que amenazaba con convertirlo en cenizas, con todo el tumulto se había perdido y no podía salir del bosque. No quería morir tan pequeño, no quería. Solo esas manos frías que lo tomaron y lo acunaron protegiéndolo del fuego hicieron que se aferrara a ese cuerpo, al dejarlo en el suelo lo miro detenidamente y en ese rostro de piedra vio una expresión de alivio.

El Uchiha miro al niño que le había tomado la mano, muy dentro de el temió que hubiera escuchado lo que dijo; permanecieron así unos momentos y nadie hablo. Su mano se hacía tibia al tacto del pequeño, bruscamente se separó del pelirrojo; el cual se sorprendió del acto que hizo el Uchiha.

—Entrenemos—. El moreno le dio la espalda al niño y continuo caminado hasta detenerse— ¿Qué esperas? —.

El heredero bajo su mirada y apretó sus manos, levanto su mirada y curvo sus labios de una forma extraña; trataba de formar una sonrisa.

— ¡H-hai! —

El Uchiha se acercó a su mochila y saco un Kunai, el objeto se deslizaba entre los dedos a una velocidad impresionante. Ryo se imaginó haciendo el mismo movimiento que su padre, moviendo el arma entre su mano sin que tocara el suelo, sin previo aviso el kunai ya no estaba en la mano de su padre, mi ro el suelo y ahí no había nada. Escucho un golpe y hacia la izquierda el kunai permanecía en el suelo con una hoja atravesada. El chico abrió sus ojos y corrió hacia las piernas del moreno.

— ¡Quiero hacerlo! — el chico jalo de los pantalones y le exigía aprender lo mismo.

Al ver que su padre no le daría un arma, corrió y recogió la que había en el suelo. La tomo firmemente del mango y con el dedo índice toco la punta, una pequeña gota de sangre se filtró por el filo del metal. Chupo su dedo y camino despacio, siempre le habían dicho que no correrá con objetos filosos y puntiagudos, era peligroso y podría lastimarse. Elevo su vista y ambas miradas se encontraron, el moreno tomo el arma.

—Esta es la forma correcta de sostener un kunai—El pequeño Uchiha observo el agarre de su padre.

Cuando Sasuke le dio el arma procuro tomarla con ambas manos y después imito el mismo agarre que su padre, la sostuvo firmemente para evitar que se le cayera.

—Lo que harás es lanzarla— el niño lo miro con miedo. —Tsk—el Uchiha pasó su mano por su rostro. —Cierra tus ojos—, obedeció y espero las palabras de su padre— deja que dese convierta en una extensión de ti y lanza dejándola deslizar de entre tu mano. —

El niño aflojo un poco el agarre y sintió como este pasaba entre su mano, uso su fuerza para lanzar el kunai y abrió sus ojos. Miro lejos, en algún tronco de un árbol o cerca de las raíces, no veía el arma; entonces miro al moreno. Se le veía algo molesto pero Ryo pensaba que se abstenía de reírse. Miro hacia abajo y ahí estaba el kunai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya pasaba del mediodía y la ojiperla comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Princesa nosotros saldremos—Taka se acercaba a la puerta y la chica asintió.

—Procura encontrar algo que hacer a Sasuke no le gustara que no hagas nada—Karin salió por la puerta seguido por Juugo.

—Suena duro lo que dijo—el chico se le acerco y coloco una mano en su hombro, —Pero es cierto, busca algo y distrae tu mente. Sasuke y el gusano llegaran en cualquier momento—. Seguido de eso el chico salió detrás de sus compañeros.

La ojiperla suspiro y los miro marcharse por la ventana, se quitó el pequeño mandil que había encontrado en la cocina y lo coloco en su lugar. No sabía qué hacer, la casa ya estaba en orden, la cocina limpia al igual que las habitaciones; miro el reloj por segunda vez. Se sentía ansiosa por el ver al pequeño pelirrojo y que este le sonriera.

Arrugo su chamarra con las manos y salió de la casa, creyendo que un pequeño paseo la despejaría.

La gente de Kumamoto le parecía del todo agradable, a pesar de haber caído casi en las cenizas se estaban recuperando poco a poco, la gente sonreía y trabajaba arduamente en las tierras que volvían se ser fértiles. Había algunos campesinos que cosechaban y varios mercaderes hacían el trato de vender los productos, que el lago estuviera cerca de ellos les favorecía en grande y así el prosperas aumentaba en porcentaje.

Por la voz del pueblo se había enterado de lo que Sasuke y el resto de Taka hacían por ellos. El incendio, los ladrones, la restauración, y también las provisiones venían de parte de ellos. No podía imaginar que un grupo buscado por todas las ninjas hicieran todo este tipo de cosas por personas desconocidas. Pero no todo era gratis, se habían quedado a radicar aquí y en este mismo lugar Sasuke criaba a su hijo.

Siguió caminando, dejaba que sus hebras azulinas cayeran sobre su rostro y taparan su cara, varias personas caminaban y se escuchaban sus voces, risas y llantos de algunos niños. En su pequeño transcurso ayudo a un hombre que se había lastimado un hombro cargando materiales de construcción, le pidió que mantuviera reposo un par de días y podría volver a su rutina diaria. Reviso varios lugares y le hacía preguntas a la gente de Kumamoto.

La mayoría de las cosas parecen estar en orden, opto por regresar y al parecer aun no llegaban Sasuke y Ryo. Se le ocurrió una pequeña idea, cuando entrenaba con su equipo en Konoha siempre llevaba una canasta con comida y hacían picnics frecuentemente; le parecía una buena idea llevarles unos aperitivos mientras entrenaban.

En sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa nostálgica, se preguntaba como estarían las cosas sin ellas en Konoha, últimamente en las noches deseaba regresar; pero eso era imposible. Si regresaba seria obligada a casarse con su primo y eso es algo que ambos nunca desearon. Además, aquí se sentía bien. No tenía las presiones del clan y tenía la sensación de respirar por primera vez. Preparo todo lo necesario para poder llevar un picnic hacia donde entrenaba por primera vez Ryo, lo coloco en una canasta y fue en dirección hacia el rio.

El clima se notaba perfecto, el calor no era sofocante y podía caminar sin dificultad, una vez que la Hyuuga había llegado al lago busco a los dos miembros del clan Uchiha, no los veía entrenar cerca de ahí; siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrarlos hasta que debajo de un árbol los vio a ambos. Se habían quedado dormidos y la sombre del árbol los cubría de la luz del sol. La Hyuuga sonrió, miro a padre e hijo. Su rostro se tornó con una expresión de confusión, el pequeño era hijo de Sasuke, pero el niño casi no poseía facciones de él, tal vez se debía a la edad y conforme creciera se parecería a él.

Era curioso ver como el ninja renegado y más buscado pareciera tan cautivado estando dormido, se le veía en paz y relajado; una pequeña hoja cayó sobre la nariz del pelinegro y Hinata cuidadosamente se la quitó sin que despertarse. Miro hacia arriba, por juzgar la posición del sol ya serian cerca de las 3 de la tarde, era mejor despertarlos y estaba segura que estarían hambrientos después de su práctica.

—Uchiha-san, Ryo-kun—la ojiperla comenzó a hablarles y parecía dar resultado. — L-les traje a-algo de comida—

Ryo fue el primero de los Uchihas en levantarse, se tallo los ojos y dio un gran bostezo y abrió sus ojos por completo. Hinata no pudo resistirse y comenzó a reír, el pequeño estaba completamente despeinado y había un rastro de saliva en sus labios, enseguida Sasuke había abierto los ojos, la risa de la Hyuuga lo había despertado por completo. Una vez que ella se dio cuenta dejo de reír y aparto la vista; sentía la pesada mirada del Uchiha sobre ella y el calor de sus mejillas aumentaban.

—H-hice u-unos bentos— Hinata levanto los recipientes y se los entregaba al Uchiha. — Onegai, p-pruébenlos. —

El pequeño fue el primero en abrir y descubrir las maravillas que Hinata les había reparado, el comía lo más rápido posible, en cambio Sasuke tomaba su tiempo para comer su platillo. Admitiría que la comida de la Hyuuga era deliciosa, tenía años que no probaba una comida casera. Siempre compraba la comida y la que Karin preparaba, a pesar de no ser mala, pero no llegaba a la que la Hyuuga preparaba.

Los bocadillos no eran dulces ni amargos, tenían una consistencia que los hacia perfectos para masticar sin tener que cansarse. La Hyuuga tenía el talento de la cocina, pro no se lo diría. Para que malgastar sus palabras con algo tan inútil.

—Hina-chan ¡La comida esta deliciosa! ¿Verdad Otou-san? — los pequeños ojos oscuros miraron a su padre esperando una respuesta.

El Uchiha termino de masticar y trago la comida. —Hn, he probado mejores. — y volvió a comer.

—M-me alegra q-ue les guste Uchiha-san, Ryo-kun— ella sonrió y termino sentándose a un lado del pelirrojo que comía y le contaba a la chica sobre lo que su padre le había enseñado el día de hoy.

El Uchiha al terminar se recostó en el tronco del árbol y observaba el agua del lago fluir, no tenía tanta paz desde hace tiempo. Siempre tenía obligaciones sobre sus hombros y en este momento pareciera que todo se había esfumado, no había nadie, solo miraba al niño y a la Hyuuga en ese lugar. Quiso cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, pero la voz del niño se lo impedía.

El chico se veía emocionado enseñándole a la ojiperla todo lo que el moreno le estaba inculcando, no había sido mucho ya que el pelirrojo no se concentraba. Solo habían sido unas cuantas poses de batalla, como lanzar un kunai y dejo al último el moldeo de chakra, el cual había dejado agotado al pequeño que gracias a la comida había recobrado todas sus energías.

Ryo tomo a Hinata de la mano y la paro frente a él, el niño hizo una pose y le dijo que no se moviera que planeaba atacarla. Justo cuando levanto su pierna para una patada el chico cayo, pero logro ser atrapado por la Hyuuga. Ella le menciono que mientras más practicara todo le saldría bien, el niño le pidió ayuda y ella acepto.

Sasuke miraba como la Hyuuga corregía las poses y le mostraba unas nuevas para facilitar los ataques. El Uchiha se colocó de pie y se acercó a ambos; aparto al niño con cuidado y se colocó a modo de lucha.

—Enseñémosle Hyuuga—. Hinata se sorprendió, no esperaba que el Uchiha entrenara con ella. Daría todo lo mejor de sí.

— ¡H-hai! —. Hinata coloco sus palmas enfrente, noto los oscuros ojos tornarse rojizos y ella activo su Byakugan, el entrenamiento era serio. Con el Sharingan se encontraba en desventaja, debería ser rápida para superarlo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El calor era insoportable, no estaban a acostumbrados a un clima tan drástico a este, incluso sus vestimentas fueron obligadas a producir cambios. Shino había dejado su gran chamarra por una más ligera que a pesar de seguir cubriendo su rostro dejaba libre sus brazos, Kiba dejo su vestimenta negra y la cambio por una de un color más claro y tenía la chaqueta abierta mostrando la camisa de mallas. Y para la Hyuuga, su pantalón se había hecho más corto, dejaba mostrar sus piernas hasta medio muslo y tenía una camisa más grande que ella de una tela ligera y se mostraban un poco de sus hombros y para evitar tanto el calor se había recogido su cabello en una coleta.

Akamaru no se había quedado atrás, al can tuvieron que quitarle parte de su pelaje para que pudiera agilizarse más en este clima.

El nuevo equipo 8 se dirigía a los campos de entrenamientos, en la mañana les había llegado el mensaje de que ahí estarían los niños que entrenarían en su estadía. Su misión era adiestrarlos y capacitarlos en el rastreo en un lugar donde las huellas desaparecían en cuestión de tiempo, en donde el olor era constante a cambiar gracias al clima. Ambos equipos irían aprendiendo sobre nuevos tipos de rastreo.

—No logre dormir en la noche—. Hanabi bostezo y estiro sus brazos, accidentalmente golpeo al Inuzuka y este miro con enojo a la chica, se percató del cambio de la chica. Con esa coleta se podía notar el delgado cuello de la Hyuuga y los hombros bronceados de la chica. — ¿Qué miras? — Hanabi lo había atrapado y se le notaba molesta.

Kiba gruño y respondió. —Tu horrible quemadura solar—. Kiba se adelantó varios pasos dejando atrás a Hanabi y a Shino.

La Hyuuga comenzó a buscarse la quemadura sin ningún resultado. —No tienes nada—Fue Shino quien hablo para finalizar una pelea que seguramente empezaría.

—Maldito hombre perro—susurro.

Llegaron rápido al campo de entrenamiento, notaron a algunos equipos entrenando y siguieron buscando a los niños que les tocaban. Caminaban hacia los postes cuando una piedra fue lanzada hacia la cabeza del integrante más pequeño, mas no esperaron que la Hyuuga girara y atrapara la piedra; ella lanzo la piedra y paso a un lado de uno de los 3 niños que se encontraban solos.

Esos 3 niños que serían su nueva responsabilidad.

—Ustedes no son de aquí—. Hablo un niño castaño, tenía un short largo una camisa que hacia juego y una bufanda roja en el cuello.

—No, no lo somos—. Kiba se cruzó de brazos. —No te acostumbres a vernos que pronto nos iremos pronto de aquí. —

—Mientras más rápido aprendas más rápido nos iremos— Finalizo Hanabi.

—Eres casi de nuestra edad—Hablo otro niño de cabellera azulina y larga, cubría sus manos con unos guantes. —La sensei es casi de nuestra edad. —

—Eso es bueno ¿verdad? —una niña de pelo de tonos anaranjados continuó. — ¿Pero por qué son 3?

—Nosotros 3 los entrenaremos mi nombre es Aburame Shino, él es Inuzuka Kiba y ella Hyuuga Hanabi y seremos sus sensei, mientras dure nuestra estadía aquí nos obedecerán sin reprochar. —Shino termino de hablar y el trio de niños sintió un escalofrió al verlo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ryo se dejó caer al suelo sorprendido, los ojos rojos de su padre no se apartaban de los blanquecinos que eran rodeados por esas protuberancias. Ambos estaban adentrados en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, Hinata comenzaba a cansarse, solo había alcanzado a atinarle dos golpes al Uchiha en todo este tiempo. En tiempo en el que era una ninja intentaba mejorar su velocidad, no era tan veloz que el Uchiha, pero hacia su intento por igualarlo.

De un momento a otro habían desaparecido, el pequeño Uchiha se levanto fue directo hacia la mitad del campo. Miro hacia arriba y los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en el rostro, se cubrió con su mano y espero un indicio de que los adultos aparecieran. Solo escuchaba el sonido del agua fluir y el canto de un ave que pasaba de entre los árboles, entre las malezas comenzó a escucharse un ruido. El niño mantuvo su viste fija ahí esperando ver al ganador del entrenamiento.

La primera persona en aparecer fue Hinata, Ryo le saludo con una mano y seguida de ella venia el Uchiha, sosteniéndola fuertemente. Él había sido el triunfador. El Uchiha la soltó y camino hacia donde estaban las cosas y se colgó la mochila en el hombro.

—No eres tan inútil…Hyuuga—. Sasuke camino de regreso dejando atrás a Hinata y a Ryo.

—Arigato—Susurro la Hyuuga y su mano fue directamente hacia su pecho. Alguien que era mucho más fuerte que ella la elogiaba a su manera.

Sentía una especie de euforia dentro de ella, en ese momento. En su mente y corazón se hacia la promesa de hacer sentir orgullosos al Uchiha, no sería un estorbo ni una inútil para él o para el equipo. De ahora en adelante daría y mostraría lo mejor de sí. Poco a poco se estaba acoplando a su nueva vida, un comienzo diferente en el que se comenzaba a sentir encajada.

Por ahora veía la espalda del Uchiha dejándola atrás, pero algún día caminaría aun lado de el sin temor de estar a su lado.

La mano de Ryo tomo la de la Hyuuga y corrieron para alcanzar al Uchiha, iban a unos pasos detrás de él, el silencio que había entre ellos no era para nada incómodo. Era apreciable y nadie se molestaba en interrumpir la comodidad que se estaba creando entre los tres, Ryo sostenía fuertemente la mano de Hinata y se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Le gustaba ese calor que emanaba, sentía un cariño inmenso y el frio que emanaba su padre lo hacía sentir seguro.

Ser su hijo le gustaba, pero también deseaba sentir siempre el calor de la chica; era un calor que fue tan familiar para él y ahora que volvía a sentirlo no quería que se acabara.

—Otou-san, Hina-chan—La voz del pequeño se notaba triste.

— ¿Qué sucede Ryo-kun? —. Hinata se puso a su nivel y acaricio su mejilla, Sasuke solo giro para mirarlo y esperar a que el infante lo mirara; una vez así el pequeño le sonrió.

Suspiro y dijo lo que tenía en mente. — ¿Quiero que Hina-chan sea mi mamá?

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: M**uchas gracias por leer esta historia, lamento la tardanza no tengo excusa. Ya me estoy motivando para traerles las continuaciones mas seguido que antes. Disculpen que sea algo corto, pero también estoy comenzando a extender mas los capítulos, todo para tráeles algo de mejor calidad.


	10. Chapter 10

Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
>G<strong>enero: Romance | Drama

**R**ating: T

**En Silencio.**

**Autor: Diminishing quarter/Moon letters**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: G**racias por su paciencia, aquí les dejo la continuación del capitulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Con este capitulo daré por terminada una parte de la historia, después de esto pasaran un par de años;lo aclaro por si llegan a haber confusiones el próximo capitulo.

Quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas.

* * *

><p><strong>Si ven esta historia que no sea en FanFiction y en el foro NU, avísenme.<strong>

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

CAPITULO 9

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Qué sucede Ryo-kun? —. Hinata se puso a su nivel y acaricio su mejilla, Sasuke solo giro para mirarlo y esperar a que el infante lo mirara; una vez así el pequeño le sonrió.<em>

_Suspiro y dijo lo que tenía en mente. — Quiero que Hina-chan sea mi mamá_

¿Había escuchado bien? Ese niño abrió su boca para decir la más grande incoherencia de toda su vida, pero no era para sorprenderse del todo. La chica ya tenía tiempo compartiendo con el niño, el Uchiha suspiro; al mirar a la Hyuuga se sacó de quicio. La mujer temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus manos cubrían su soca y su cara era del todo roja.

Una seña en particular capturo su atención, ese juego con las manos y su mirada desviada cuando iba a responder algo que obviamente, la tenía nerviosa. Hyuuga Hinata, la heredera del clan Hyuuga; la acosadora del dobe. Era algo interesante que esa misma chica estuviera aquí "Ha estado tomando valor" pensó el Uchiha.

Ella se colocó hasta la altura del niño que esperaba una respuesta oportuna, estaba feliz de que tendría una familia completa, no sin madre o sin padre. Sonrió al verla jugar con sus dedos, esperaba verla por mucho más tiempo y que ella le enseñara muchas cosas. Quería que Hinata le leyera cuentos a la hora de dormir y lo recibiera con un beso cada vez que llegara a casa después de jugar. Sueños pequeños pero que hacían que el corazón del pequeño Uchiha latiera rápidamente y su mente se siguiera llenando de ilusiones. Miro lo perlados ojos de Hinata cuando ella se acercó, sus cálidas manos se habían posado en sus hombros.

Abrió su boca y titubeo.

Era demasiado difícil lo que tenía que decir, nunca se había imaginado que al responder la petición de un niño se sentiría tan incómoda en su vida.

—R-ryo-kun—sentía un gran nudo en la garganta formarse. ¿Cómo negarle al niño algo que anhelaba? Pero imaginarse junto con el Uchiha le hacía temblar de miedo.

Giro para verlo, se mantenía a distancia con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Al parecer la petición del niño no le había agradado para nada, ella no podía negar que Sasuke fuera bien parecido, desde pequeño lo había sido. Pero sus ojos siempre iban a la persona que era todo lo contrario a él, a Naruto. Si, imaginarse cerca de él, en una relación; eso era prácticamente imposible.

Él es alguien inalcanzable para ella y ella no era mujer para él.

—Go-gomenasai Ryo-kun, n-no puedo…—. Una mano en su hombro la detuvo y observo al Uchiha.

Estaba ten cerca de ella que retiro su mirada rápidamente, y el hecho de que su mano estuviera posada en su hombro la puso más nerviosa, —Ven conmigo—.

Sasuke tomo la mano del pelirrojo y comenzaron a caminar, —Regresa al pueblo Hyuuga—.

Ella asintió y vio como ambos Uchihas se adentraban en el bosque.

Ryo se acoplaba a la velocidad que marcaba su padre, pero no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Cuando el empezó a alentarse, Sasuke lo levanto y coloco sobre sus hombros. Con el brusco movimiento el niño se aferró a los brazos del hombre que lo sostenía, el niño miro hacia atrás, en realidad Hinata regreso al pueblo. Miro el cabello que posee su padre, era oscuro y rebelde. El suyo era rojo y lacio, tomo el mechón más largo de cabello.

Su cabello era de niña, hizo un puchero. Quería un cabello diferente, el cabello de un niño, no; el de un hombre. Y volvió a mirar el cabello de Sasuke, él era un hombre y su cabello era el de un hombre. De repente el Uchiha paro y bajo al niño de sus hombros, Ryo miro su cara y… su padre no parecía feliz.

—No vuelvas a decir cosas sin sentido—, Sasuke giro entorno del niño; cuya expresión era algo que el moreno no le había llegado a ver. Quedo frente a él y limpio las lágrimas del niño.

Sentía un malestar en su pecho ¿odiaba ver al niño así? Pero él no podía tratarlo como un niño, nunca trato con un infante en su vida. Y cuando él era uno… la oscuridad lo había reclamado, el odio lo había envuelto y la luz parecía lejana para él. Pero Itachi, su hermano le confiaba lo más preciado que pudo haber tenido en su existencia, el hijo que había tenido con una mujer que poco conoció, pero había logrado querer.

La carta que Itachi le había dejado le explicaba que buscara al niño y lo cuidara en su nombre, pero el moreno no contaba con que ese niño ya no estaba con su madre; ella había muerto de una enfermedad. ¿Lo irónico? La fecha de su muerte coincidía con la de Itachi.

Y teniendo enfrente al hijo de su hermano los recuerdos que tenía de su hermano mayor volvían, cuando era feliz; antes de la masacre. Ahora él era el único pariente con quien Ryo podía contar y viceversa, antes el problema parecía el cómo criar a un niño cuando él no tenía experiencia. Pero en este momento su pequeño sobrino le pedía que tuviera una relación con la Hyuuga.

Una kunoichi torpe que lo sacaba de quicio.

No le interesaba para nada, no importaba si Ryo se encaprichara por ella, el no cedería.

—No vuelas a decir cosas sin sentido—. Su voz era más pasiva en este momento y el niño se atrevió a verlo. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo y los gemidos del niño cada vez eran menos y de un volumen más bajo.

Aun no entendía, no tenía edad para comprender razones y la mentalidad de un adulto.

El pequeño Uchiha se lanzó a los brazos del mayor, causando que Sasuke se sorprendiera. El Uchiha lentamente acaricio el rojizo cabello del niño y sintió que su pecho era mojado, era mejor regresar y dejar que el niño se tranquilizara. Se llevó al niño en brazos y camino de regreso al pueblo, en el trayecto Sasuke no intento calmar a Ryo y el pequeño decidía no parar de llorar.

— ¿Por qué no puede ser mi mamá? Quiero que Hina-chan sea mi mamá—. Susurro, palabras que llegaron al Uchiha.

No contesto.

Solo aferro sus brazos mas al cuerpo que descansaba en su pecho y no dejaba de hacer la misma pregunta, hasta en el momento en el que la respiración del pequeño Uchiha se hizo lenta y profunda. Se quedó dormido, podía sentir el aliento del niño en su cuello cuando el Uchiha lo acomodo apropiadamente. Sus manos se aferraban a su ropa, se acercaban al pueblo; se podían apreciar las primeras casas y el camino de la entrada principal.

La gente le daba espacio para que pudiera pasar con "su hijo" en brazos, muchos lo saludaban y otros le hacían una reverencia. Era respetado, temido y querido en ese pueblo. Un lugar que podía atreverse a llamar hogar.

— ¿Uchiha-san? —. La pasiva voz de la Hyuuga lo hizo girar.

Por verla imagino que ella también llegaba al pueblo, noto que cargaba la canasta que había llevado y la mochila que él se había llevado temprano en la mañana, no se percató de que la hubiera dejado cerca del lago. Las palabras de su sobrino si lo pusieron confuso.

— ¿Ryo-kun e-esta bien? —.

Este interés desinteresado hacia el niño. Ella no se acercaba al niño para acercarse a él, Hinata si buscaba el bien de un ser vivo sin recibir nada a cambio, esa es una preocupación menos con la cual Sasuke tendría que lidiar.

— Hmp—. Respondió. — Este dormido—, el Uchiha camino seguido por la Hyuuga que iba unos pasos detrás de él.

Hinata Hyuuga. Su nombre pasó por su mente, una chica callada y que hace poco noto que era la niña que siempre veía a Naruto de lejos. Heredera de un clan poderoso, las razones por las que huyo de la aldea no eran tan sólidas para hacerlo; pero sabía que ella se sentía asfixiada en ese lugar, no era quien debía ser ahí. En cambio el, salió en busca de poder, de sed de venganza y por varias razones ambos estaban aquí y ahora. Una mujer distinta de las que él ha llegado a ver, ella no usaba ropa ajustada, ocultaba su cuerpo con grandes prendas. Usaba un cabello largo a media espalda _"como mi madre solía usar"_, lacio sin ser rebelde. Ella era una chica con la que su familia le hubiera gustado emparentar.

— Uchiha-san—. Un hombre, de apariencia de trabajador detuvo al Uchiha temiendo que él se enojara con él. Al no ver que el respondía, pero lo miraba siguió hablando. — Me preguntaba si estaría de acuerdo en construir un pequeño cuarto para que su esposa pueda atender a los enfermos. —.

_¿Escuché bien? _Inmediatamente Hinata se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, el hombre que estaba frente a ellos la creía esposa del Uchiha. ¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿Acaso el pueblo entero lo creía así? sentía sus mejillas arder y sus piernas flaqueaban. Pensaba en decir algo, pero noto al moreno mover sus labios; el negaría todo, suspiro.

— Suigetsu y Juugo les entregaran los materiales para que comiencen—. Y siguió caminando.

Hinata se quedó ahí mirando la espalda del Uchiha, el otro hombre le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia; ella hizo lo mismo y corrió a alcanzar al moreno que ya tenía ventaja por el camino. Al alcanzarlo volvió a su ritmo natural y como ella esperaba, desvió su mirada de la gente que los observaba. La Hyuuga noto como la gente saludaba al moreno y le sonrieran, él era admirado aquí. En cambio las aldeas ninjas su cabeza tenía un precio, ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Hyuuga? —. La mirada del moreno la asusto, pero aun así respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— U-Uchiha-san e-es muy… es muy querido aquí—. Sasuke miro los ojos perlados de la chica y se sintió cautivado— Eso me alegra. —

El silencio reino hasta que llegaron al lugar en el que habitaban.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los tres niños miraban sorprendidos, incluso el Aburame se sentía de piedra en ese momento. Akamaru debería salir huyendo de ahí si no quería morir a manos de la Hyuuga y ser posiblemente castrado por Kiba.

"_Ambos mostraban parte del entrenamiento a los niños y el Aburame se encargaba de que ellos pusieran atención. Miraban asombrados al ver esas venas alrededor de los ojos perlados dela kunoichi, se desenvolvía con mucha facilidad y era una chica ligera y veloz. Mientras el Inozuka esquivaba sus ataques y trataba de darle uno, pero tenía que tener cuidado; el entrenamiento no era el usual, el que a él siempre le gustaba. Entrenaba con Hyuuga Hanabi, no con Hyuuga Hinata. El cambio era ligero, no podía menospreciar la habilidad con la que ella contaba. Pero eso solo lo hacía enojar, eso lo hacía reconocer que ella es mejor que Hinata. Y eso lo convertía en esas personas que siempre dudaron de su ex compañera. _

_Su mano rozo por el hombro de Hanabi y ambos pararon por unos segundos, se miraron y había furia en ellos, excitación. La adrenalina se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y se negaban a salir de su sistema una vez que estuvieran agotados._

_Shino rondaba entre los niños que apostaban en quien ganaría, se dejaban llevar por la apariencia feroz de Kiba, y olvidaban que las apariencias engañan. Hanabi podría verse pequeña, delgada y seria; pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Kiba. No fue suerte que ella fuera la próxima en liderar un Clan, ella había probado lo buena que es._

_Akamaru, recostado en el suelo viendo con impaciencia la batalla y escuchando a los niños gritar y animar por su sensei no presto atención a un mosquito que comenzó a rondar a su alrededor. Espanto al insecto con su cola, miro a Shino y el no noto el insecto que lo había molestado, regreso su mirada a la pelea y el sonido del animal volvió; repitió lo mismo, espantándolo con su cola. Pero aquel mosquito parecía tener fuerza de voluntad, volvía a molestar, Akamaru se molestó y estaba decidido a golpear al insecto con la cola si volvía a molestarlo. Lo escucho y espero a que se acercara._

_Akamaru se encontraba listo, dispuesto al ataque. Kiba y Hanabi seguían entrenando y los demás observaban. Akamaru actuó, movió su cola con fuerza, directo al insecto que lo molestaba. No espero que el mosquito esquivara la cola y fuera también directo al ataque, inserto su aguijón en una de las patas delanteras del can._

_Rápidamente Akamaru chillo de dolor y salió corriendo, esperando que el dolor y el aguijón saliera por sí solo. No se percató de la dirección que tomo, sino hasta que unas piernas se enredaron con su cuerpo haciendo que la persona cayera llevándose a su ponente al suelo."_

En ese momento Akamaru debía correr por su vida y olvidarse del dolor que estaba pareciendo insignificante.

— Huye Akamaru—. Escucho la voz del Aburame y no espero de nuevo la orden, salió corriendo hacia un lugar en donde podría estar a salvo por el momento, con el Kazekage.

Los demás… seguían algo petrificados, no era de menos. Kiba había caído sobre Hanabi, el castaño agradecía que la Hyuuga no tuviera la delantera como Hinata, pero su mente divagaba, si no estaba tocando su pecho ¿Por qué sentía que su vida corra peligro? Espero unos segundos más, en cierta parte de su rostro sentía un cálido aliento y un aroma dulce mezclado con canela. Los labios, se percató. Sus labios estaban unidos a los de Hanabi Hyuuga. Se levantó como si la chica se tratara de la mismísima peste.

— ¡Que asco! —. El Inuzuka se limpió la boca y escupió.

Espero reacción de la ojiperla, pero se encontraba sentada sin moverse, intento tenderle la mano. Pero la Hyuuga aparto su mano bruscamente y salió corriendo de ahí.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Fue un accidente. —

Todos estaban callados hasta que el líder del equipo de movió y miro al castaño que no dejaba de ver el camino que tomo Hanabi.

— Has pensado que se fue así por que eres el primer beso de Hanabi—. Shino dio por terminado el día de entrenamiento y cada quien tomo su camino, excepto el castaño.

La brisa de la noche golpeaba en su rostro, y miraba la puesta el sol y el comienzo de la luna. Abrazo sus piernas, siempre se había hecho a la idea que su primer beso seria con un heredero de un clan importante; alguien que su padre creería digno para ella. Sin embargo el perro Inuzuka fue el primero. Accidental, pero al final su primer beso, toco sus labios; aún seguían tibios.

— Onee-san, quisiera saber dónde estar e irme contigo. —

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se había preocupado por nada por los de Taka que no hubieran llegado a cenar, ellos habían salido y llegarían al día siguiente alrededor del mediodía. Saber que estaría en esa gran casa sola con ambos Uchihas la espanto un poco, Ryo no era una amenaza pero sus preguntas la asustaban y bueno… eso quedaba el Uchiha mayor. Confiaba en que no le haría nada malo, pero su presencia la ponía incomoda.

Guardo el último plato limpio en la alacena y procedió a quitarse el delantal. Camino hacia una pequeña sala que había y la encontró vacía, una vez que habían terminado de cenar Sasuke y Ryo se encerraron en sus habitaciones. Y era normal, había una tensión desde que habían llegado a la vivienda.

Hinata abrió una ventana y dejo que la luz de la luna cayera sobre su rostro. En ese momento extraño estar en Konoha, más que nada quería ver a su hermana, a Neji y a su padre. Extrañaba pasear por esas calles y visitar los restaurantes que frecuentaba, suspiro; eso ya formaba parte de su pasado. Su presente se formaba de forma extraña en este lugar.

Lugar que se estaba transformando en su nuevo hogar.

Unos ruidos la despertaron y salió de su habitación buscando los golpes que se escuchaban, provenían dentro de una habitación. Abrió con cuidado la de Ryo y lo vio dormir plácidamente, cerro y siguió localizando el causante de su despertar.

Un grito. Fuerte y lleno de desesperación, abrió la puerta del Uchiha y seguía dormido; pero parecía luchar entre sueños. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, rápidamente Hinata trato de tranquilizarlo. Sus manos se colocaron sobre el pecho del Uchiha haciendo que él se quedara sobre la cama, estaba caliente; la fiebre era alta.

— Uchiha-san ¿me escucha? —

Sasuke pareció detenerse, pero solo su fuerza disminuía; abrió un poco los ojos. Todo le era borroso y la voz que escuchaba era distorsionada, solo asintió. Estaba tan débil como para ponerse en contra de la persona que estaba en esos momentos.

Hinata decidió cuidar de el hasta que la fiebre cediera, una vez hecho su cometido espero a que el Uchiha conciliara el sueño, se le notaba pálido y las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos contrastaban. Lo cubrió con una manta y acaricio el cabello del Uchiha, apartándolo de su rostro.

Todas las chicas de su generación lo deseaban por ser el chico misterioso que se aislaba de la gente, hablaba poco y era el mejor de la clase. Pero nunca pensaban en su pasado, en el dolor y la soledad que pudo haber sentido, ella lo entendía un poco, solo un poco. Su madre había muerto y para el resto de su familia no existía, era alguien que no valía la pena. Gracias a las personas que estuvieron verdaderamente con ella salió adelante, Sasuke también tuvo esas personas, pero era tarde. El odio lo había arrastrado fuera de las puertas de la aldea.

Tenía ante ella un hombre temido y buscado por ninjas, un hombre peligroso. Una persona que se convirtió en padre y la había alojado en el pueblo. No lo odia, el tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. Pero al final, termino siendo de ayuda para Konoha.

La ojiperla se levantó y la mano del Uchiha la impidió seguir, con las fuerzas que pudo la derribo hacia la cama y la envolvió con la manta.

— ¿U-Uchiha-san? —. Sus manos sentían el palpitar del corazón del moreno.

— Calla, hace frio—.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Genero: Romance | Drama

Rating: T

En Silencio

_Recuerdos_

_Pensamientos_

Autor: Diminishing quarter/Moon letters

* * *

><p><strong>Si ven esta historia que no sea en FanFiction avísenme.<strong>

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 10<p>

_Tenía ante ella un hombre temido y buscado por ninjas, un hombre peligroso. Una persona que se convirtió en padre y la había alojado en el pueblo. No lo odia, el tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. Pero al final, termino siendo de ayuda para Konoha. _

_La ojiperla se levantó y la mano del Uchiha la impidió seguir, con las fuerzas que pudo la derribo hacia la cama y la envolvió con la manta._

— _¿U-Uchiha-san? —. Sus manos sentían el palpitar del corazón del moreno._

— _Calla, hace frio—._

¿Por qué su corazón latía desenfrenadamente? O más bien ¿Por qué Sasuke hacia esto?

Además, no sabía si el Uchiha hablaba en serio o la fiebre le hacía decir incoherencias. Las manos del Uchiha se aferraban a ella y se sentía atrapada sin poder escapar. La fiebre se había disipado, pero era peligroso si regresaba; podría ponerse peor y era algo a lo que la ojiperla no quería arriesgarse. Su mano siguió apartando el cabello del rostro del Uchiha, quien terminaba siendo vencido por Morfeo.

Hizo un intento más para poder zafarse de los brazos de Sasuke, pero estos precian estar cerrados herméticamente. Hinata sabía que no podía estar aquí más tiempo, pronto amanecería y las personas que habitaban también el inmueble despertarían.

Un pequeño pensamiento fugaz en su mente apareció. Ryo, el siempre venía a despertar a su padre y si los viera en esta situación… no quería confundir más al niño cuando ellos le decían que no, sus acciones decían otras cosas.

Hizo un nuevo intento y desistió de inmediato. ¿Qué acaso el cuerpo del Moreno se hacía más pesado al estar relajado?

— U-Uchiha-san d-debo irme— argumento la ojiperla removiéndose de entre los brazos del azabache. Movió su mano y sacudió delicadamente el pecho del Uchiha, estando esperanzada que eso lo despertara un momento, por un momento creyó fallar, pero sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la oscura mirada de Sasuke la miro detenidamente y completamente… confundido.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojizo, ella no lo noto, pero no fue para nada desapercibido para el moreno. Muchas veces había visto a una chica ruborizarse, pero nunca a tal grado de intensidad que la que tenía enfrente en esto momentos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hyuuga? — su voz sonaba cansada, pero aun así no perdía el tono autoritario que posee.

— Etto, yo… ust-usted… fiebre— no podía continuar cuando ella parecía que iba a colapsar, su mano había bajado y ya no tocaba la cintura para nada. En ese momento Sasuke logro entender un poco de lo que la ojiperla trataba de decirle. La soltó y ella inmediatamente se levantó, se disculpó y abandono la habitación.

Espero a escuchar la puerta cerrarse y se levantó de la cama, su cuerpo estaba algo débil a causa de la fiebre. Un malestar en su cabeza lo molestaba, pero en su interior se formaba una pregunta.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué la abrazo y su cuerpo se negaba a soltarla?

No había dormido, había fingido hacerlo esperando que Hinata se rindiera y cayera dormida. Todo esto se lo debía a la fiebre. La estúpida enfermedad era la responsable, él no era tan débil y necesitado para hacer esas bajezas de pedir calor humano. Suspiro y su mano fue hasta su frente, el amanecer comenzaría pronto.

Decidió arreglarse y ser el primero en salir, hoy regresaba su equipo y él trabaja estaba acumulándose desde que ellos habían partido. Se ducho sin importar si la fiebre empeorara o no, se colocó su ropa y en silencio salió de la casa. La fresca ventisca dio contra su rostro y siguió caminando.

La gran mayoría del pueblo seguía en sus casas, pocos caminaban por los terrenos y le saludaban haciendo una leve reverencia, que el correspondía. Camino hasta llegar a la entrada de Kumamoto, a unos metros alejados del puente. Noto las figuras de sus compañeros acercándose, tenían todo el material necesario para seguir con los arreglos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya había comenzado con la rutina que se había hecho diaria, había preparado el desayuno y fue hacia la habitación del Uchiha, donde esperaba ver al niño y su padre. Del cuarto salía el niño un poco triste, el mismo le había dicho que el Uchiha no se encontraba en la habitación.

Fue algo extraño, pero nada inusual para el niño, Sasuke era un hombre ocupado y seguramente se encontraba haciendo diligencias. La ojiperla llevo al niño al comedor y desayunaron juntos como siempre. Hablaban y reían de muchas cosas, de vez en cuando Ryo, por simple curiosidad le pedía ver el sello que la Hyuuga portaba. Ella ya no se molestaba por tal petición, antes era incomodo; pero ya se acostumbró a tales cosas y a su sello.

Levanto su flequillo y el pequeño miraba detenidamente. Sonrió y la chica se cubrió la frente con el cabello. Limpio y ambos salieron por un momento, Hinata no veía que fuera un error llevar al niño a entrenar un poco; es más pensaba que así seria de ayuda mientras el moreno se ocupaba de sus diligencias. En el trascurso de camino Hinata tomaba la mano de Ryo y caminaban con cierta lentitud, el pelirrojo y caminaban con cierta lentitud, el pelirrojo con su dedo índice apunto hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el Uchiha mayor trabajando y taka y parte de los habitantes del pueblo estaban con él.

Ryo le grito provocando que el Uchiha y la Hyuuga cruzaran miradas, ella rápidamente giro su rostro y su cabello cubrió su sonrojo. Mientras el Uchiha se molestaba por la conducta de la chica, siguió en su trabajo.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata se sentía feliz, el entrenamiento había sido divertido y a este paso que llevaban Ryo se convertiría en un espléndido ninja como su padre. Lo tiene en la sangre y seguramente Ryo haría grandes cambios. Se quedaron un rato en el lago, Hinata tenía sus pies dentro del agua y dejaba que la brisa pasara por su rosto. Tenía puesta la camisa de rejilla y sus hombros quedaron expuestos cuando recogió su cabello en una coleta. Varias gotas de agua cayeron sobre su cuerpo, el pelirrojo jugaba en la orilla mojándose las manos y aventando un poco de agua sobre la Hyuuga. Ella sonrió e hizo lo mismo, mojando al pequeño. Así se desato una pequeña guerra.<p>

No quedaron empapados, pero se encontraban mojados y decidieron regresar a la casa, casi seria hora de la comida y la Hyuuga debía prepararla. Pararon a conseguir víveres primero y notaron que la gente seguía trabajando y taka y el Uchiha también.

Ryo salió corriendo hacia taka y les hablaba de las nuevas cosas que había aprendido y de lo que entreno ese día. Mientras tanto Hinata observaba y respondía a los saludos de la gente.

— ¿Qué le parece Hinata-san? — hablo uno de los trabajadores en voz alta.

— Etto, emm ¿Qué es? — el hombre rio y explico.

— Aquí curara a los enfermos, Uchiha-san está ayudando para terminar lo más rápido posible. —.

La ojiperla se sorprendió. Era una rapidez con la que trabajaban y más sabiendo que el Uchiha ayudaba con esta tarea, sonrió. Sin saberlo una emoción y curiosidad por conocerlo a profundidad creció en ella, sin pensarlo camino hacia el Uchiha y el detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Miro a la chica que tenía frente a él.

— A-aritgato U-Uchiha-san— Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos. — Lo q-que hace por este p-pueblo es… es maravilloso—. Dio un paso y un impulso des conocido le dio un tercio de su valor y abrazo al Uchiha.

Su cuerpo se sentía paralizado. ¿Por qué esta chica débil, torpe, distraída lo abrazaba? O más bien ¿Por qué sabía que la Hyuuga era así? Contuvo su respiración y dejo que su aliento saliera con su voz.

— Aléjate Hyuuga—.

La chica no entendió a que se refería el Uchiha, pero su mente se lo dejo en claro. Sus brazos rodeaban al moreno y sentía su aliento muy cerca de ella.

— ¡Go…¡Gomenasai Uchiha-san! —. Su rostro rojizo mostraba claramente la vergüenza de la chica.

— Ponte a trabajar Hyuuga, y no estorbes. —.

— ¡Hai! —.

* * *

><p>.<strong>[2 años despues]<strong>

— ¡Katon goukakyuu no jutsu! —. Expulso el aire almacenado en sus pulmones y una gran bola de fuego que se extendió a varios metros apareció. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, después de tanta práctica por fin el jutsu había dado frutos.

Miro como el fuego danzaba a la superficie del agua y lo veía extinguirse y desaparecer.

Se sentó en la orilla del lago, se merecía un descanso. Un premio por poder haber hecho el justu a sus 7 años de edad. En el veían un genio Uchiha y él quería verse como un genio, por eso entrenaba lo más duro que podía.

Con la guía de su padre y la ayuda de Hinata había llegado a este punto. Puso sus manos sobre su rostro y se quejó de dolor, había olvidado que por primera vez el Katon había resultado; su rostro ardía. Probablemente un quemadura, pero era lo de menos.

Su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. Cuando le contara a su padre… le diría lo orgulloso que se siente por él. A pesar de que aun el Sharingan no despierte en él.

Se levantó y decidió regresar al pueblo, después de cada mediodía regresaba a casa. Si pasaba más tiempo entrenando Hinata iba en busca de él y regresaban juntos, ahora Ryo haría algo diferente. Iría por a ojiperla, usaría sus artimañas y la convencería de esperar al moreno en la entrada del pueblo.

Hoy regresaría después de un mes de ausencia.

Antes de pasar con la ojiperla, se desvió del camino y fue a ver a un par de personas que no veía desde hace un mes.

Diviso la figura femenina fuera de la casa y grito su nombre, la chica lo vio y lo saludo a lo lejos. Él se acercó y la pelirroja lo abrazo fuertemente. El tiempo había pasado y con los entrenamientos del Uchiha era casi imposible ver a su pequeño primo rondando por aquí. Ambos entraron a la causa restaurada que alguna vez fueron ruinas, el pelirrojo saludo a la anciana que descansaba sobre una silla y miraba una fotografía bastante familiar para el niño.

Su madre.

.

* * *

><p>Hinata almacenaba en orden alfabético los últimos medicamentos que quedaban en la despensa de la pequeña clínica que tenía. Calculo que solo podrían bastar para una semana más –si es que no ocurría un percance grave-, solo era cuestión de informar esto a Taka e irían por un nuevo abastecimiento de medicina.<p>

Se sentó en la silla que tenía cerca y soltó su cabello que tenía anudado a una liga, este había crecido más y llegaba hasta su cadera. Muchas veces pensó en cortarlo pero las protestas de Ryo se lo impedían y ocasionalmente… la misma opinión del Uchiha –que era exigida por el pelirrojo- también la detenía en esa decisión. Les agradaba tener una mujer de cabello largo ahí y ella no quería decepcionarlos. Su mano se colocó en su mentón y vio el reloj, casi era hora para ir por Ryo después de su entrenamiento.

Tocaron la puerta y de inmediato fue a atender, frente a ella estaba el heredero Uchiha. Sonriente y con quemaduras en su rostro y manos.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —. Hinata dejo pasar al niño y lo sentó inmediatamente en la camilla.

— Lo logre…—, el pelirrojo bajo su rostro mientras Hinata sacaba un frasco de ungüento y varias vendas para cubrir sus quemaduras— ¡Pude hacerlo Hina! —, el niño grito de alegría y la ojiperla miro el brillo intenso que sus ojos mostraban.

Poco a poco iba mostrando que la sangre Uchiha dentro de el despertaba y seria alguien fuerte en un futuro, más fuerte de lo que es ahora.

Pego las vendas a su rostro y le beso la mejilla.

— Felicidades Ryo-kun—.

El pequeño Uchiha abrió sus ojos debido a la sorpresa y sintió su rostro más caliente de lo normal, Hinata le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

— Si Otousan no se casa contigo… ¡Yo lo hare Hina! ¡Solo espera! —.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de su regreso al lugar donde habitaba había oscurecido, todos estaban en la cocina cenando. Ya era una costumbre que la Hyuuga hiciera las comidas. Nadie se quejaba y era buena en eso, tenía que admitirlo –aunque nunca fuera a decirlo-. Se quedaron tomando un te después de cenar y todos permanecían en silencio, estaba el problema que debían hacer una nueva salida de Kumamoto. Las medicinas escaseaban y es algo que no se puede postergar para otro día, con las renovaciones había más accidentes que un día normal y sin suministros los problemas crecerían.

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo se encontraban exhaustos y regresar otra vez al trabajo les parecía una molestia, Hinata se sentía responsable del problema a pesar de que el Uchiha le gritara con una voz demandante que dejara de culparse por todo lo que pasaba. Ella misma se ofreció para ir por suministros, pero Taka y Sasuke se oponían; era una negligencia llevarse al médico lejos de un pueblo necesitado.

— Yo puedo cubrirla por esta semana—. Menciono Karin. Era una opción y algo fácil para ella, serian como unas vacaciones. — Podemos postergar esta semana en las construcciones—. Se levantó los anteojos con sus dedos— y será fácil el mantenimiento de esta semana.

— Me parece una buena idea—. Concluyo Juugo y Suigetsu le dio la razón.

El Uchiha suspiro.

Si ellos no se oponían, parecía estar bien.

— Iremos los tres Hyuuga— Sentencio el Uchiha como su última orden.

— e…etto ¿Los t-tres? —.

El moreno se levantó de la mesa seguido por Taka, en cambio Ryo y Hinata lo observaron.

— Ryo ira con nosotros, no dejare que descuide su entrenamiento. —

Los demás desaparecieron de la cocina y Hinata miraba la espalda del Uchiha alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Ryo sostuvo su mano y ella lo miro. Sonreía, se sentía feliz de compartir una misión con los adultos que admira y quiere.

— Hagamos nuestro mejor trabajo Ryo. —

La misión no sería fácil, teniendo al enigmático Uchiha Sasuke como su compañero.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡I'm back! **Con un capitulo bastante corto XD

Gomen, pero si me presiono al escribir solo me sale basura y no quería escribir algo mal. Este capitulo es solo un relleno, el próximo pondré un poco mas de SasuHina. Recuerden que este es un long fic. Entonces el amor entre ellos aun no se dará :) -tal vez a partir del capitulo 15-. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y nos leemos en otra actualización.

¡Mucas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas! Me hacen muy feliz.


	12. Chapter 12

Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Genero: Romance | Drama

Rating: T

En Silencio

_Recuerdos_

_Pensamientos_

Autor: Diminishing quarter/Moon letters

**Si ven esta historia que no sea en FanFiction o el foro NU avísenme.**

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 11<p>

* * *

><p>— <em>Ryo ira con nosotros, no dejare que descuide su entrenamiento. — <em>

_Los demás desaparecieron de la cocina y Hinata miraba la espalda del Uchiha alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Ryo sostuvo su mano y ella lo miro. Sonreía, se sentía feliz de compartir una misión con los adultos que admira y quiere._

— _Hagamos nuestro mejor trabajo Ryo. — _

_La misión no sería fácil, teniendo al enigmático Uchiha Sasuke como su compañero._

En esa misma noche, horas antes de partir. Ambos Uchihas preparaban sus bolsas para el viaje. Ryo imitaba a Sasuke metiendo lo mismo que él, o al menos lo que podría tener. Guardo unas prendas de ropa y se sintió listo, el moreno dejaba la bolsa cerca de la puerta y arropo al niño en la cama, lo cubrió con la sabana y se sentó en la cama. Aparto los mechones rojizos de su cabello, noto una pequeña particularidad. Su piel dejaba de ser pálida, se tornó un poco más bronceada.

_Como la de su padre._

El pelirrojo sonrió, era agradable tener unas cuantas caricias del moreno, aunque fueran pocas las que recibía.

Lo miro por un largo momento. Su hijo, su sangre, realmente su sobrino. ¿Itachi estaría orgulloso de el? Claro que sí. Es su hijo, su hermano no era como Fugaku, no se cansaría de decir lo orgulloso que estaría de Ryo.

Itachi pudo haber sido un padre estupendo, dedicado por completo a su familia y él se lo arrebato matándolo; se lo debía. El daría todo por el niño tendido en la cama, lo convertiría en un hombre, uno como el que fue su querido hermano. Solo así la culpa que estaba en sus hombros desaparecería, una vez que viera cumplido su trabajo.

Cosas así lo hacían preguntarse ¿Seria padre algún día? ¿En su futuro había una familia?

Pero solo eran pensamientos que desechaba al instante.

Ni siquiera había una noción exacta de su futuro, podría morir en cualquier segundo; un segundo vital, el cual podría estar con el niño.

— Otousan me haces cosquillas— Ryo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿No te gusta? —. Sasuke retiro su mano.

— No, me agrada que Otousan me acaricie—. El niño sonrió, se sentó y acomodo su cabeza en el brazo del mayor. Mir hacia su estante y vio su libro favorito. — lee un libro para mí—.

El Uchiha menor inflo sus mejillas al ver la mueca del pelinegro, abrió sus ojos hasta limite que su cuerpo le permitía. Pero sus gestos no parecían hacer efecto en el adulto.

— Duérmete—. Le ordeno, sin embargo el niño lo reto.

Se incoó y lo miro seriamente, entrecerrando sus ojos, Sasuke cayendo en su trampa lo imito. Peleando en una guerra infantil de miradas. Ryo no soporto y termino perdiendo, la irada de su padre seguía siendo dura y fría.

— Duerme—. Volvió a ordenar y en niño negó.

— Cuéntame algo—

— ¿Acerca de qué? —

— De ti y Okaasan ¿Cómo se conocieron? —

¿Por qué sintió una punzada en su pecho?

— Solo la vi y ya— respondió.

— ¿La querías? — el niño se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas.

— No estarías vivo si no fuera así—.

— ¿Por qué no estuviste con ella cuando nací? ¿No me querías a mí?

— Basta de esto, duerme. —

Sasuke apago la luz y espero que el niño se quedara dormido, una vez así se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero ese dolor en su pecho volvió. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Regreso su mirada al niño ya vencido por el sueño, fue inevitable hacerlo. Es algo que incluso su hermano hubiera hecho. Se acostó a un lado del niño, lo acerco a él y lo abrazo de manera protectora, como su hermano solía hacerlo con él.

"_Su cuerpo temblaba, las ganas de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de sus padres lo carcomía por dentro. Pero temía, el pánico lo dominaba si se decidía en levantarse del futon e ir a la habitación de sus padres, miedo de atravesar el pasillo y al llegar ahí su padre lo tratara como escoria. Un cobarde que no tolera una pequeña tormenta por la noche._

_Mordió sus labios, evito que los sollozos salieran de su boca y alguien lo escuchara. Escucho la puerta abrirse y unos suaves pasos acercarse a él._

— _¿Sasuke? ¿Estas despierto?_ —_ Itachi se acercó al moreno y acaricio la oscura cabellera._

— _Ni…nii-san. — La voz quebrada del pequeño Sasuke le rompió el corazón al mayor, rápidamente lo envolvió en sus brazos meciéndolo suavemente._

— _Tengo miedo— un relámpago ilumino el cuarto. El Uchiha menor se tensó y se apretó más al abrazo protector de su hermano, este le brindaba seguridad absoluta. Un calor distinto que le proporciona su madre, más protector e impenetrable._

_El lazo que lo une a su hermano._

— _Tranquilo— le dijo y acaricio su cabello de nuevo—. No dejare que nada malo te pase. Yo te protegeré—._

_Y así lo hizo la noche entera. No se separó de el hasta el amanecer."_

El latido de su corazón, el mismo calor de hace años. Ryo se parecía cada vez más a su verdadero padre, Sasuke se sentía orgullo por eso; su hermano no murió en vano. Dejo un gran legado en sus manos, tan parecido que no se sentía así en años. Siguió dejándose llevar por la melodía del corazón latir.

— Itachi— susurro. — Nii-san— y dejo que también el sueño lo venciera.

Abrió sus ojos, aún seguía oscuro. Dejo al niño recostado sobre la cama y se levantó, se alarmo al sentir unas lágrimas deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

— Solo un sueño—. Se dijo a sí mismo y salió de la habitación con rumbo al baño.

Dejo que el agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo, aún seguía repitiéndose lo mismo a pesar de haber despertado. Un sueño muy real, recordó todos los momentos con el mayor.

Los buenos y los malos.

Estrello su puño contra la pared.

¿Por qué ahora? Las culpas y temores regresaban ahora.

Estuvo un momento sin moverse y dejando su mente en blanco, cayó en cuenta de una cosa. La oscuridad volvía por él, lo haría su presa y no lo dejaría salir. Y era porque esta vez volvía con fuerza a castigarlo por las culpas y las consecuencias que sus acciones trajeron.

Al darse cuenta yacía en el suelo… temblando.

Se vistió y tomo sus pertenencias. Camino hacia la cocina al ver la luz encendida, Hinata tomaba una taza de té.

— B-buenos días Uchiha-san— sonrió y se levantó de su asiento para hacer una leve reverencia. — ¿Se encuentra bien? — . Pregunto al verlo más pálido de lo usual y se podría decir… extraño.

El Uchiha asintió y acepto la taza que la ojiperla le entregaba, el cálido liquido invadió su cuerpo, regresándole en calor que había perdido momentos anteriores. Después de dos años Hinata había aprendido los gustos culinarios que el Uchiha poseía. Nada dulce y si a las cosas saladas, prefería los onigirs y los tomates que cualquier cosa; una bebida caliente siempre le es de su agrado. Mientras menos dulce sea, mejor.

Hinata lo observo degustar la bebida, una vez que el término le volvió a llenar la taza. Ambos no decían nada, preferían mantenerse en silencio, cosa que prefería el moreno. Sabia pocas cosas de la chica y es lo que acostumbraba a ser con las personas, no le interesaba formar lazos con las personas; mientras fueran auxiliares en sus beneficios los mantendría a su lado y una vez inservibles no tenía caso que se quedaran.

Le agrada el silencio; como a él.

— Estas despierta muy temprano— Rompió el silencio el Uchiha al notarla ya vestida para partir.

— Hi— Respondió. — a-aun después de t-tanto tiempo sigo acostumbrada a la vida de un ninja—.

Hinata dejo la taza a un lado y entrelazo sus manos.

— Partiremos en dos horas— menciono indiferentemente. Aun se sentía fuera de sí, entre los sueños y la realidad.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Fácil. Itachi murió, él lo mato. Lo cual, su hermano no tendría que estar pasando por el pasillo, detrás de la ojiperla. Sin proponérselo su nombre salió de sus labios, él lo escucho al igual que la mujer. El silencio llego con tal pronunciación que esta vez se tornaba incómodo. Pero ninguno se marchaba.

Un tema sensible que ambos sienten la incomodidad de tocar, pero que en algún punto debía ser tocado. El gran Uchiha Itachi, el traidor de Konoha y hace poco… un héroe que fue conmemorado por la aldea. La sombra que se formaba detrás del Uchiha, el gran secreto tocando la puerta, pidiendo entrar.

Ella levanto la vista. Sasuke miraba la taza y el té sin terminar. Ella después de todo tenía que mencionarlo.

— E-él fue…fue u-un gran ninja—. Volvió a mirarlo y él seguía igual. — K-konoha hizo un monumento en su honor des-después de la guerra, y u-una placa c-con su nombre e-en la entrada del complejo Uchiha—.

Sasuke alejo la taza y miro a la mujer que tenía frente a él, su mirada no le mentía. El lugar al que nunca pondría un pie, se burló. Se arrepienten ahora, creen que un monumento y una placa aliviaran el daño que se provocó. Las muertes, la sangre derramada, las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro, el odio y la sed de venganza. Las culpas que tuvo, las lamentaciones y la soledad de las personas. No es suficiente.

— Nada de lo que hagan ahora cambiara lo que paso, mi hermano murió. Un monumento o una placa no harán que las heridas sanen. —.

— Y-yo se lo q-que es perder a un ser querido—, sus manos fueron a su regazo. — Uchiha-san, luche por sus sueños. Itachi-san es-estaría orgulloso de usted, siempre lo estuvo. —

— ¿Lo conociste? —. La ojiperla asintió, lo cual no era de sorprender. Ambos herederos de un clan, alguna vez debieron de haberse visto. — Seguir mis sueños ¿Eh? Hyuuga. Aunque eso implique retomar mi sueño de antaño. —.

No supo que contestar. Frente a ella yacía un Uchiha nuevo que vivía con la constante amenaza de volver a ser la persona llena de rencores, odio y venganza. Trago saliva y su mano fue hasta su pecho, el hombre le dio una extraña sonrisa; la oscuridad quería volver y en ese momento Hinata se prometió no dejar que Sasuke cayera en ese abismo. Naruto una vez lo intento y no pudo lograrlo, ahora ella quería intentarlo.

— Y-yo lograre que busque un sueño mejor—.

Ambos adultos se miraron fijamente y no notaron la figura que se escabullía entre la oscuridad y regresaba al sitio de donde había salido.

Amaneció y emprendieron camino para ir a bastecerse de medicamentos, no esperaron que parte del pueblo saliera a despedirlos. Por ser primera vez que Hinata salía de Kumamoto, algunos aldeanos la abrazaron y le desearon la mejor de las suertes. Otros imploraban al Uchiha que se mantuviera con cuidado y que el pequeño Ryo llegara a salvo.

Llegaron hasta el puente, tanto como la joven y el niño miraron hacia atrás. Emprendían una aventura, nuevas lecciones y sin saber el nuevo camino para una nueva etapa de su vida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Habitualmente, desde que era Hokage sus comidas son en Ichiraku Ramen. Hoy era un día tranquilo y Moegi, su asistente lo dejo salir unos momentos para consumir su comida favorita. El rubio ya iba por el quinto plato que Ayame le había servido, se dejó llevar por el sabor y no dejo nada en el plato, por un momento miro hacia atrás y noto algo que no podía confundir. Cuatro patas y pelaje blanco, trago lo que le quedaba de comida en la boca y dejo el dinero y salió corriendo.

Busco con la mirada y rápidamente lo ubico, se sorprendió. Las figuras caminaban lentamente, con dirección a su oficina, pero tan solo verlos por la espalda se notaba los cambios que habían adquirido.

— ¡Chicos! — grito fuertemente, pero no fue escuchado por el equipo. — ¡Shino, Kiba, Hanabi! —. El trio se detuvo y el gran can ladro por no ser nombrado— ¿A-akamaru? —

El joven Hokage se sorprendió de ver al perro ninja más delgado y un poco más alto, su pelaje yacía corto. Kiba mas bronceado de costumbre y su cabello era solo un poco más largo, Shino… el parecía igual, pero su ropa parecía ser menos abrigadora y por ultimo sus ojos se posaron en la Hyuuga. Su actitud se notaba más salvaje, pero sutil, como un felino, su cabello recogido en una coleta y mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro.

Los dos años en Suna los cambio.

— ¡Wow! Han cambiado— Naruto se acercó hasta ellos— ¿Cómo les fue en Suna? — sonrió.

— Discutámoslo en la oficina Hokage-sama—. Shino camino y todos lo siguieron.

Una vez ahí, Naruto se sentó en la silla principal; el equipo permanecía de pie. Coloco sus codos sobre el escritorio y oculto parte del rostro al poner sus manos frente a él, su mirada se tornó más seria al igual que su expresión.

— ¿Qué tal Suna? ¿Los trataron bien? —. Creo que fue malo sobrestimar al rubio como Hokage, nadie se imaginó que tomaría el trabajo en serio. Pero nunca retrocedió ante sus palabras, sería el Hokage y cuidaría de Konoha con su vida.

— Hai—, quien hablo fue Shino. — Lidiamos con el cambio de clima y logramos entrenar al equipo de rastreo, incluso aprendimos nuevas técnicas. —.

— Sin olvidar que tuvimos que gastar la mayor parte de nuestros ingresos en ropa— Se quejó el castaño. — en agua, demasiada agua, en cortes de cabello para Akamaru, en más agua— Contaba con sus dedos Kiba y Akamaru le daba la razón con cada ladrido.

— Tuve que soportar dos años con tres mocosos y con el perro— apunto hacia Kiba, el cual no alcanzo a reprochar— por que ibas a ser Hokage y no te pareció la idea de dejar huir a Hinata— fue directamente al grano— ¿Qué castigo tienes planeado para nosotros?

Naruto sonrió. Si bien había olvidado un poco ese incidente, no tenía pensado algún castigo para ellos; se recargo en el respaldo del asiento. El equipo ocho lo miraban expectantes sobre su decisión.

— No hay castigo para ninguno de ustedes— los miro— Aprecio lo que hicieron por Hinata, y mantengo firme mi plan de cambiar al Clan Hyuuga. Alguna vez se lo dije a Neji y lo vuelvo a decir. Hanabi si tú te opones al cambio yo…—

— Yo estoy a favor— lo interrumpió la ojiperla. — Como futura líder del clan cuenta con mi apoyo. Los que más necesitan este cambio son Neji y mi hermana, hare lo que sea necesario. —

Después de que el equipo saliera de la oficina, Naruto observo el paisaje.

— ¡Solo mírenme!... Teme, Hinata. Solo mírenme, un día regresare por ustedes. Cuando Konoha vuelva a ser su hogar. —

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Volvi! Mas rápido de lo que pensé, espero que les guste el leemos en otra actualización. **


	13. Chapter 13

Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Genero: Romance | Drama

Rating: T

**En Silencio**

_Recuerdos_

_Pensamientos_

Autor: **D**iminishing quarter/**M**oon letters

**Si ven esta historia que no sea en FanFiction o el foro NU avísenme.**

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 12<p>

* * *

><p>Giro, mirando el lugar que hasta hace unos momentos le daba la espalda. Un sonido. No, más bien un grito, juro escuchar un palabra. No era su nombre, era el mísero apodo que el dobe le había puesto. Pero escucharlo era imposible, el rubio no puede salir de Konoha siendo el Hokage y aventurarse de nuevo a la misión de traerlo de vuelta. Regreso su vista las dos personas que iban frente a él, iban tomados de la mano y caminaban tranquilamente por el sendero que había indicado. Sinceramente le importaba poco de lo que hablaban, o más bien de lo que el niño decía. Tenían varias horas que habían partido y el niño no paraba de hablar.<p>

_Eso seguramente lo saco de su madre._ Itachi nunca fue la persona más sociable del mundo, era una persona bastante tranquila y racional. Miro esas manos entrelazadas, a Ryo le gustaba el contacto con otra persona y que mejor si era alguien que quisiera. El normalmente evitaba tener el mayor contacto posible con las personas, pero ese niño, su sobrino. Y ante todos su hijo. Cambia un poco la situación, no le molesta que él lo busque, que le pida ayuda. Y cuando recurrió a él para empezar su entrenamiento… se recordó a él mismo, buscando la ayuda de Itachi, recurriendo a horas de entrenamiento que su cuerpo no soportaba. No le importo las veces que se lastimo y su madre tenía que curar sus heridas. No importaba, le gustaba ser felicitado por su hermano mayor.

Felicitar, decirle lo orgulloso que lo hacía. Sí, es algo que aplicaría con ese niño.

Siguió detrás de ellos por el sendero, hasta que pareció oportuno descansar un momento. No tuvieron problema de encontrar agua, el Ryo que había en Kumamoto se conectaba con un pueblo que se encontraba a dos días de caminata, por lo que no sería ningún problema. Lleno las cantimploras con agua, las dejo sobre las mochilas. Sasuke se sentó y observo al niño practicar las posiciones de pelea que había aprendido, lanzaba patadas y puñetazos al aire, su velocidad mejor bastante y su agilidad era notoria.

Después se posiciono sobre la orilla del lago, Sasuke se puso de pie y se posicionó de un lado del niño, espero y de repente la Hyuuga estaba aún lado de suyo. Ryo hizo con rapidez los sellos, inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y expulso una bola de fuego que se esparció por el lago y se evaporaba lentamente. Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del Uchiha menor al igual que la ojiperla.

Era feliz como el niño se iba superando cada día.

El sonido de los pasos de Sasuke llamo la atención de Hinata y Ryo también. El azabache estiro su mano y la coloco sobre el hombro del menor, ambas miradas se cruzaron. Tan similares y diferentes a la vez.

El pequeño sonrió por lo que su padre le estaba diciendo en estos momento.

— Bien hecho Ryo. — Sasuke no apartaba su mirada— estoy orgulloso de ti—.

Una vez dicho esas palabras se apartó y saboreo ese sabor amargo de esas palabras, que iban transformándose en un sabor mucho más dulce. Palabras que tal vez no pensó que diría algún día.

— ¿De verdad Otousan? — su felicidad era grande y no se podía ocultar. En el pequeño rostro infantil se iluminaba por aquellas palabras, le es difícil creer que esas palabras salieran de su padre, pero no importaba, las palabras se las decía su padre.

— Si—. Sasuke se separó del pequeño y con un gesto hizo que Hinata se acercara a el— Próxima lección—, el Uchiha hizo un sello que Hinata no pudo desconocer, imito el movimiento y ambos fueron hasta el lago, caminando sobre él. — el control del chakra— .

Los ojos del infante se abrieron a toda su capacidad. Lo que los adultos hacían era mas que impresionante.

— ¿Cómo hicieron eso? — tras haberse sorprendido, Ryo se acercó lo suficiente para que sus pies tocaran el agua, se quitó los zapatos y dejo que el líquido frio mojara sus pies.

Su primer intento fue inútil, a poner un pie sobre el agua este se hundió. Su pantalón salió empapado.

— R-Ryo-kun—. La dulce voz de la chica que seguía sobre el agua le atrajo la atención. Hinata sonrió tiernamente y le mostro los movimientos que tiene que hacer para lograr su cometido. — Acumula tu chakra y llévalo hasta tus pies, asegúrate que no se corte el flujo y siga circulando.

Y así lo hizo, se relajó pero sin descuidar su postura. Sus manos se unieron y comenzó acumulando parte de su chakra, enviaba por partes esta energía a sus piernas y después a sus pies. Su temperatura corporal aumento un poco, pero algo que fue puede pasar por desapercibido, las cosquillas en sus pies comenzaban. Una vez que creyó estar listo, separo sus manos y camino hacia la orilla del rio.

Sentía el calor en la palma de sus pies, la energía fluía y se notaba en cada paso que daba. El frio contrarresto el calor que sentía, el helado liquido tuvo contacto con su piel. El niño tembló y después suspiro, puede lograrlo. Lo sabía, lo presentía.

El pie derecho dejo la superficie y toco el agua, en este momento miro a los adultos que tenía enfrente. La mirada alentadora de Hinata y su dulce sonrisa lo atraparon, le daba más energía y ánimos. Sasuke mantenía los brazos cruzados y miraba expectante el resultado que el chico daría, noto el pequeño trance en el que estaba el pequeño.

No dejaba de mirarla y le sonreía, y mientas a él lo ignoraba. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo el mocoso cambiara?

Siempre el pelirrojo se la vivía por llamar su atención, no la de ella. Todo el tiempo estaba con él y ahora era con ella ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que opacaba la atención del niño?

Frunció el ceño y su cuerpo se tensó, no son celos. ¡Claro que no! No tendría celos de una Hyuuga, él es un Uchiha y tenía su orgullo, pero si le molestaba que el niño no lo mirara o le hablara al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su cuerpo seguía tenso y se relajó al ver la acción del pequeño.

Al mover el pie izquierdo hacia el agua, se mantuvo sobre el agua un segundo antes de que su cuerpo se hundiera por completo.

Ambos corrieron al auxilio del niño Uchiha, Sasuke lo tomo del brazo y lo alzo lo suficiente. Termino por cargarlo, Hinata trataba de secarlo en vano con la manga de su chamarra. El niño tosía y expulsaba el agua que trago, mojando a las dos personas que lo auxiliaban; aunque eso fue lo menos que importo.

Hinata termino por sacarse la chamarra y ponerla encima del niño. Salieron del agua y decidieron dar por terminado su descanso y ponerse de nuevo en marcha. Habrá más intentos en un futuro.

Se aferró como pudo al cuello de su padre y no lo soltó en todo el trayecto, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto Hinata y Sasuke caminaban inmersos en el centro de atención, seguían preocupados. Tan solo ver caer al niño al agua hizo que ambos corazones saltaran presas del miedo, sentimientos que se meten hasta el fondo de ellos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

En su hogar había recibido una cálida bienvenida, tanto como Neji y su padre se encargaron que descansara el resto del día.

El día de hoy despertaba hasta tarde, miro en el espejo si figura desarreglada y tomo su ropa habitual. Estaba frente a su cama, doblada perfectamente y ya limpia. Hanabi camino hasta el baño y se dio una rápida ducha, se peinó y vistió lista para salir de su habitación.

Una vez en la planta baja, desayuno con su padre y con su primo. A pesar de estar en silencio se sentía las preguntas fluir, ellos tenían dudas y ella por obligación debía informar lo que vivió en Suna como ninja.

Conto sus experiencias en Suna. Los aprendizajes que tuvo en un territorio diferente al que está acostumbrada y a un clima del todo radical.

Los cambios de ropa que todo el equipo hizo, las constantes quejas que tenía ella y Kiba con el clima. El trio de niños que entrenaron, las misiones que hacían con ellos y las adversidades que llegaron a pasar en algún momento; siendo salvados por esos mocosos conocedores del desierto.

Solo hubo un tema que no toco, uno en particular. Que nadie debía saber, y que nunca saldría de sus labios y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Kiba o Shino mencionaran. Aquel indeseado beso, ese tema no se había tocado para nada, fue un acto de silencio total. Entre señas se habían jurado nunca decirlo.

Esas sucias manos que la tocaron accidentalmente, esos labios que parecían toscos y secos y que resultaron ser muy suaves… ¡Atrás pensamientos!

No. No y no, nada de ese tipo de pensamientos, había logrado suprimirlos por más de un año y no volverían de nuevo.

Después de haber informado lo necesario, tenía que reunirse con sus compañeros. El día anterior establecieron un lugar fijo en donde serían sus reuniones y entrenamientos. No tardó mucho en llegar y parecía ser la primera en llegar. Dejo sus cosas sobre la yerba y decidió hacer unos pequeños estiramientos, con la llegada a Konoha olvido usar algo un poco más abrigador; el clima era un poco fresco y su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a grandes ondas de calor.

Siguió con sus estiramientos hasta que su cuerpo entrara en calor, pero se vio interrumpida por una pata peluda que se había posicionado en su espalda.

— Mueve tu pata Akamaru. — con el tiempo Hanabi había desarrollado una especie de paciencia hacia el perro ninja.

Inmediatamente Akamaru retro su pata y ladro amistosamente a la ojiperla.

Su mirada fue dura, pero lo suficiente para que Akamaru pudiera acercársele sin temor.

— ¿Aún no llega Shino? — Kiba se acercó a su fiel amigo y deslizo una mano por su pelaje, había crecido un poco. En poco tiempo Akamaru tendría su pelaje del mismo largo de antes.

Termino por sentarse y cubrirse bajo la sombra de un árbol, no obtuvo una respuesta de Hanabi, estuvo por protestar por la mala actitud de la Hyuuga. Pero se detuvo, si algo había aprendido en la convivencia con la ojiperla era no hacerla enojar.

Y ahora que pensaba en cuantas veces se había molestado por su culpa, hubo una en particular. Técnicamente no fue el culpable del accidente pero pago por ello. La burla de los tres niños que tenían bajo su tutela, la advertencia de Shino y la gran ley del hielo por parte de Hanabi.

Ese condenado beso.

Había besado chicas antes, mucho antes que a ella, y fueron mucho mejores. Pero había algo, algo que de vez en cuando pensara en aquel sutil y accidental roce de labios. Hanabi seguía con sus estiramientos y Akamaru parecía querer ayudarle, intentaba bloquear su paso y poner en prueba su agilidad.

Solo basto un segundo para cruzar sus miradas.

— Para ser una amargada tiene unos labios dulces— Susurro sin ser escuchado, sus manos fueron detrás de su cabeza y espero a que el líder de su grupo apareciera; mientras tanto miraría a Hyuuga Hanabi entrenar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Basto unas cuantas horas para ver el primer avistamiento de alguna persona y por ende la entrada de un pequeño pueblo, este mantenía por ser un pueblo de paso. La gente venía y descansaba un par de días antes de ir a su destino. Tenía varias atracciones y uno de ellos son las aguas termales; las cuales hacían una estancia agradable.

Sasuke y Hinata se habían turnado en varios momentos al pequeño dormilón que seguía sin despertar. La ojiperla quería sentirse de ayuda y apenada y con bastante tartamudeo se ofreció ayudar al moreno con el niño. El acepto sin poner ninguna negativa, pero no duro mucho tiempo para que el Uchiha tuviera al niño en sus brazos de nuevo.

No quería que ella cargar demasiado tiempo al pelirrojo, por ser hombre no dejaría la carga a una mujer.

La mayor parte del tiempo se sumía en el silencio y dejaban que el sonido de la naturaleza llenara esos huecos, hubo pequeños momentos en donde Hinata comentaba una pequeña cosa y Sasuke solo completaba con algún ruido.

Ambos de pocas palabras, pero no eran necesarias para que Hinata dejara de sentirse nerviosa; pero de suma importancia para que Sasuke volteara a mirarla de vez en cuando. Noto ese juego entre sus dedos, algo muy seguido que hace, la poca atención que mantenía cuando ella se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Cada cinco minutos tropezaba con alguna rama o roca, incuso sus mismos pies. Una mujer bastante torpe.

Encontraron una pequeña posada, Sasuke pago para quedarse ahí por lo menos un día completo. Lo bueno es que podría acostar a Ryo en una cama y descansaría apropiadamente después de haber utilizado bastante chakra para su entrenamiento. Lo malo era la habitación, subieron al tercer piso por las escaleras; Hinata buscaba el número del cuarto mientras Sasuke la seguía por detrás. Al abrir la puerta fue bastante notoria la sorpresa de Hinata. Ahí solo se encontraba una gran cama matrimonial, un pequeño escritorio con una jarra de agua y varios vasos. A un costado un sofá lo bastante grande, la luz del día caía sobre aquel mueble.

Una pared dividía la cama de una mesa, en la cual comerían. Una puerta lleva al baño y otra era un armario.

Sasuke al no ver ningún movimiento de la ojiperla entro y dejo al niño en la cama, después dejo las mochilas a un lado. Inspecciono la habitación, nada mal para él; dormiría en el sofá y parecía cómodo. Miro de reojo a Hinata que aún permanecía en la puerta.

— ¿No piensas entrar Hyuuga? — la chica salió de su letargo y noto que Sasuke le había hecho una pregunta. Lamentándose no haberlo escuchado su rostro enrojeció al máximo y evito mirarlo. — Tsk, no sé cómo te soportas. Responde cuando te hagan una pregunta. —.

Sin tener la oportunidad de responderle miro como Sasuke se encerraba en el baño, minutos después se escuchó el agua caer.

Hinata camino y se acercó a la cama, admirando al pequeño que seguía sumergido en sus sueños. Acaricio su cabello y beso su frente.

Se dejó caer en la cama y miro hacia el techo hasta escuchar la puerta abrirse. Logro notar una tela blanca ajustada y después una piel pálida húmeda tras haber estado en el agua, sus pensamientos se aclararon y rápidamente se cubrió los ojos. Era Sasuke cubierto solamente por una toalla, aun caían gotas de agua por su cuerpo y desaparecían en aquella tela.

— ¿En serio Hyuuga? Solo por esto…— espero a que la chica se cubriera con la cobija para evitar verlo. — Has tenido misiones con más hombres ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Esconderte para darles privacidad?—

Miro el bulto moverse.

— T-e… teni-teniamos ti-tiendas separadas— se explicó la Hyuuga.

A pesar de estar debajo de la cobija sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Temía abrirlos y verlo a través de la tela.

— Eres tan inocente, me molesta. Pero…— hubo una pequeña pausa y Hinata siguió esperando el término de esa frase. — me gusta.

Sintió su corazón parar un segundo. ¿Acaso Uchiha Sasuke le decía que le gustaba algo de ella?

— Ryo no despertara— siguió hablando el Uchiha— date una ducha — ordeno. Hinata se movió un poco. — Iremos a las aguas termales, la ducha es un asco.

La puerta volvió a escucharse y Hinata salió de su improvisado escondite, su corazón iba a un ritmo inimaginable. Iría a las aguas termales con Sasuke y Ryo no estaría, solo ellos dos.

**Notas de Autor:**

**¡Hello world! ¿Como han estado?** Yo sin ninguna excusa para decirles el por que mi tardanza, solo que la señora pereza me gana. Capitulo cortito pero coqueto :p

Y con el aviso de que solo actualizare solo una vez al año XD ¿Sera cierto? cada vez que lo digo no me lo creen. Tampoco va tan en serio, solo que soy toda una perezosa con mis historias. Ya no hay ningún Sasuhina que me inspire (Refiriéndome a fanfics) Ahora mi amor se va a otras parejas de diferentes animes D:

Pero mañana me pondré un poco las pilas y escribiré, milagrosamente me llego la inspiración, le agradezco a esa persona que me ayudo :D** He save my life. N**os leemos en otra actualización.

**Gracias por sus favoritos, follows y Reviews. **

**¡Love you! 3**


End file.
